Batman vs Superman: El Amanecer de la Justicia
by fer-war15
Summary: Todos los personajes de DC le pertenecen a WarnerBross. Ante el temor de las acciones sin control de un súper héroe similar a un dios, el poderoso y formidable vigilante de Ciudad Gótica enfrenta al actual y más venerado salvador de Metrópolis. Y con Batman y Superman en guerra entre ellos, una nueva amenaza se alza con rapidez, poniendo a la humanidad en el mayor peligro que jamá
1. Inicio

**_Los personajes de DC no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a WarnerBross_**

"No están solos", "No están solos" se repetía Bruce Wayne, tratando de saber quién era el general Zod y lo más importante a quién venían a buscar.

"Señor Bruce, no cree que ya es muy noche, mañana tiene una reunión señor." dijo Alfred al entrar en la sala.

"Lo se Alfred y ya informe a Lucius, para que el asista a la reunión con Luthor." dijo Bruce sin levantar la mirada del video.

Salto de Línea.

"¿Alfred? ¿qué es lo que pasa, por que nos detenemos?" dijo Bruce en la parte trasera del coche.

"Lo siento señor, pero parece que algo está pasando en el centro de la ciudad, no se puede avanzar más." Le comunico Alfred a Bruce, el tomo su celular, quería saber como le había ido a Lucius en la reunión.

"Lucius, que pasa." dijo Bruce mientras se bajaba del auto, mientras caminaba hacia el final de la calle. "Señor Wayne" dijo una voz por el teléfono

"Que pasa Lucius, por que se escucha tan..." se detuvo cuando vio el edificio de industrias Wayne, siendo atravesado tres veces por rayos. "Lucius sal de inmediato del edificio." gritó Bruce con desesperación, el corrió al ver que el edificio se derrumbarse. Cuando llegó, el edificio estaba totalmente derrumbado, Bruce miraba los restos del edificio con desesperación tratando de buscar sobrevivientes entre los escombros, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llanto de una niña. Rápidamente se fue en dirección de la niña y retiro los escombros que estaban sobre ella.

"Tranquila, todo esta bien." le dijo Bruce mientras abrazaba con cariño a la niña.

"Señor Bruce ¿qué paso?" dijo Alfred con preocupación al ver a Bruce cargando a una niña en sus brazos. "No lo sé Alfred, alguien ha derrumbado el edificio de industrias Wayne, todo el edificio está completamente destruido." Dijo Bruce cuando llego junto Alfred, Alfred tomo a la niña de los brazos de Bruce y la llevó con los paramédicos.

"¿Señor y Lucius logro salir del edificio a tiempo?" Le pregunto Alfred con preocupación en los ojos, Bruce negó con la cabeza. "No Alfred, el no logro salir del edificio." Dijo Bruce con tristeza. "Alfred alista el jet, quiero regresar a Ciudad Gótica hoy." Termino el mientras subía al carro.

"Sí señor, ¿aún no se sabe quién fue el que derrumbo el edificio?" pregunto Alfred mientras conducía por las calles de Metrópolis, Bruce suspiro con frustración. "No Alfred al parecer aún no saben quién fue el que lo derrumbo." Dijo Bruce con frustración.

Salto de Línea.

Bruce Wayne se encontraba en su estudio dentro de la mansión Wayne.

"Este sujeto de la capa roja parece que fue el que salvo hoy a Metrópolis, mucha gente lo ha empezado a llamar Superman, aún no se sabe que intenciones tiene este sujeto o cual fue su responsabilidad por la destrucción de Metrópolis. Aún quedan muchas preguntas sin respuestas..." Bruce veía con enojo el televisor, Alfred se acercó a Bruce.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas Señor Bruce?" pregunto Alfred apagando el televisor, Bruce se paseaba con desesperación en su estudio.

"No lo sé Alfred, este sujeto es demasiado fuerte, tú has visto la destrucción que hicieron esos dos sujetos en Metrópolis, quien nos asegura que en realidad esta de nuestra lado." Dijo Bruce dijo mientras paseaba por su estudio.

"Señor Bruce, no creo que está exagerando un poco." Dijo Alfred tratando de animar a Bruce, El negó con la cabeza. "No Alfred, no lo creo. Tú has visto el poder que tiene, él es demasiado poderoso. Tiene la fuerza suficiente para destruir el mundo. Termino Bruce parándose enfrente del librero.

"¿Pero Señor usted que piensa hacer? No creo que aun siendo Bruce Wayne pueda hacer algo." Dijo Alfred mirando con preocupación a Bruce, el negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

"No Alfred Bruce Wayne no se enfrentará contra él." Dijo Bruce mientras tomaba un libro del estante, "Bruce Wayne podrá no enfrentarse a él, pero Batman si puede." Dijo Bruce Wayne mientras entraba por primera vez en 5 años en la baticueva.

"¿Señor Bruce... recuerda por que se retiró? " pregunto Alfred nervioso. Bruce se detuvo enfrente de una urna de cristal.

"Siempre lo recuerdo Alfred." dijo Bruce mientras veía el traje de Robin. "Pero Ciudad Gótica necesita a Batman."

"Pero Señ.." Alfred se detuvo al ver nuevamente el traje de Batman.

"No te preocupes Alfred, no iré a atacar al extranjero hoy. Yo se que el es demasiado fuerte. Pero todos tenemos una debilidad y yo encontraré la suya." dijo Bruce mientras caminaba por la baticueva.

Alfred se le quedó mirando en silencio al ver como Bruce se paseaba por la baticueva, resignado hizo su camino fuera de la cueva.

"Veamos cuáles son tus debilidades." Dijo Bruce así mismo mientras encendía la baticumputadora.

Salto de línea

Diana se encontraba nuevamente desesperada extrañaba la libertad que tenía en su casa, a ella no le gustaba estar asistiendo a las reuniones, ella prefería hacer otra cosa.

"¿Cómo estás hoy Diana?" le pregunto Steve, uno de los pocos hombres al que ella se dirigía en el mundo del hombre.

"Hoy es un gran día no es así." Dijo Diana con una sonrisa, Steve sonrío ante las palabras de Diana.

Steve entro en su oficina seguido de una persona que Diana nunca había visto, llevaba apenas 1 año en el mundo del hombre, tratando de averiguar quiénes eran estos sujetos meta humanos como los llamaba el gobierno, ella ya había escuchado de Superman y la fuerza descomunal que él tenía, pero quería saber que sabía el gobierno de ella y lo más importante que sabían de su pueblo, que era para lo que había venido al mundo del hombre al enterarse que Luthor la había estado investigando. Ella no quería que supieran de ella o su pueblo. Diana se acercó a la sal donde estaba Steve en la reunión.

"Todos ellos parecen muy difíciles de encontrar, han mandado a mucha gente pero nadie se ha logrado comunicar con ellos, esperemos que tu si puedas contactarlos." Dijo Steve abriendo la primera carpeta. "El primero de ellos creo que no es un misterio para todo el mundo, él es Superman, el alienígena todos sabemos el gran poder que tiene este hombre y parece que Luthor está experimentando con el cuerpo del otro alienígena, se dice que está creando armas para derrotarlo, no es tan difícil encontrarlo aunque hasta ahora nadie sabe su identidad, es fácil de ubicar en Metrópolis." Termino Steve. "Hasta ahora solo pueden vigilarlo, el gobierno aún no sabe qué postura tomar con él." Dijo Steve mientras abría otra carpeta. "Él se dice que es el gobernante de los mares, un ser que vive en los mares, se sabe que Waller está demasiado intriga con este hombre, inclusive se dice que ha mandado a un equipo por él." Dijo, Diana se quedó sorprendida ella había escuchado rumores de la existencia de la Atlántida, pero ella pensaba que solo eran rumores. "Aún no se sabe si es real o no pero espero que lo puedan encontrar a este hombre antes de Waller, las personas que han visto a este sujeto lo han ubicado en Metrópolis, así que ahí puede ser un buen lugar para empezar a buscar." Termino.

"El siguiente de ellos creo que sería uno de los dos más difíciles de encontrar." Dijo mientras sacaba la foto de una mancha roja. "Muchas personas en Ciudad Central han reportado a una mancha roja deteniendo robos o rescatando personas de algún peligro. Se cree que esta persona tiene un supe velocidad impresionante, ya que ninguna cámara de la ciudad ha logrado campar este sujeto, al parecer Luthor ni Waller están interesados en este sujeto. Aun así nos gustaría poder contactar con él." Dijo Steve. Diana esperaba poder ver los expediente, todos estos sujetos la tenía muy intrigada.

"La siguiente, es una mujer." Dijo Steve, Diana se paralizo al ver que si tenían algunos informes sobre ella. "Luthor parece muy obsesionado con ella, se dice que esta mujer tiene la misma fuerza que Superman, también se cree que esta mujer es inmortal ya que ha habido avistamientos de esta mujer desde hace 100 años, todas ellas parecen describir a una sola mujer. No se sabe si ella es una alienígena como Superman, Luthor es el que tiene más datos sobre esta mujer. Espero que tú puedas acceder a esa información." Diana estaba furiosa al ver que ella no había tomado tantas precauciones como ella había creído.

"El último de ellos creo que será el más difícil de encontrar." Dijo Steve.

"El último, aún no se tiene alguna foto de él, hay diferencia de todos los demás él no apareció debido a Superman, el lleva operando 20 en Ciudad Gótica, pero aún no se sabe nada de este tipo, las pocas personas que han podido ver a este sujeto lo describen como un hombre en forma de murciélago, aunque desgraciadamente las únicas personas que lo han visto o son delincuentes o son de la policía de Ciudad Gótica y ninguno de ellos dan una descripción exacta de este sujeto. Se sabe que opera en las noches en Ciudad Gótica, pero parce que se oculta entre las sombras de la ciudad, no se sabe que habilidades tiene este sujeto, los rumores dicen que tiene una fuerza descomunal, o que ni siquiera es un hombre, o inclusive que puede volar. Así que si logras contactar con el hombre del tridente, me gustaría que investigaras a este sujeto, parece que este sujeto sabe cosas sobre el equipo que ha montado Waller, ya que varios de ellos se dicen que fueron capturados por este sujeto, espero que tú puedas encontrarlo para averiguar quién es este equipo de Waller, a mis superiores los tiene muy intrigados que Waller ocupe a presos para hacer misiones." Termino Steve, Diana estaba intrigada por el último sujeto, se preguntaba cómo podía haber estado 20 años activo y no tener ninguna descripción de él, ella no se percató cuando Steve y su acompañante salieron de la sala, ella rápidamente entro rápidamente, pues ella quería tomar esos expedientes. Se quedó impresionada al ver información de los otros meta humanos, pero el que más le intrigaba era Batman, ella quería leer más sobre Batman pero tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerlo antes de que regresará Steve a la sala, y tenía que encontrar a ese hombre Luthor para ver que tanto sabía de ella.

Salto de Línea

Clark, no pensaba que se acostumbraría tan rápido a la vida de reportero y a la de Superman, ya habían pasado tres años desde que se dio a conocer al mundo, habían pasado tres largos años en los cuales parecía que la gente, aun no cambiaba de opinión respecto a él, muchos lo veían a él como el culpable de la invasión y la destrucción de Metrópolis, aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su padre, él en ese momento nunca pensó que fuera a pasar de esa manera.

"¿Kent, no piensas ir a Ciudad Gótica a cubrir el partido? ¿O tengo que mandar a otro?". Gritó Perry White desde su oficina, sacando a Clark de sus pensamientos, Clark sonrío al ver a unas de las pocas personas que no culpaban a Superman por nada de lo que había pasado, Jimmy Olsen uno de los mejores fotógrafos del diario el planeta.

"Vamos Clark antes de que se enoje más el jefe." Dijo Jimmy empujando a Clark hacia el ascensor. "y además aún tenemos que llegar a Gótica para el partido". Dijo Jimmy mientras entraba en el ascensor.

"Yo no sé por qué nos mandan a este partido, no era mejor que lo cubriera el de los deportes." Dijo Clark, Jimmy solo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé Clark, pero a lo mejor logramos captar a Batman." Dijo Jimmy mientras fingía tomar una foto, Clark sonrío ante la actitud de su compañero.

"Bueno ese juego sí que fue interesante, yo pensé que el equipo de Gótica iba a ganar pero no contaban con el jugadorazo que es Víctor Stone, ese chico si es un excelente jugador." Dijo Jimmy emocionado al salir del estadio. "Oye Clark escuchaste algo de lo que dije." Dijo Jimmy volteando a ver, para ver a Clark viendo al cielo.

"Que pasa Clark nunca has visto el cielo o... yo pensé que solo era un mito." Dijo Jimmy sorprendido al ver en el cielo de Gótica, la figura de un murciélago.

"Pues tal parece que no lo es Jimmy, ven vamos a investigar." Dijo Clark a su amigo que se encontraba aún en shock, el solo asintió sin dejar de ver el cielo, como si la figura del murciélago fuera a desaparecer, de pronto se acordó de todos los rumores de Gótica. "Oye Clark yo creo que lo mejor es irnos, eh escuchado que Gótica es una de las ciudades más inseguras del país y además no sabemos dónde esta este tipo." Dijo Jimmy con nerviosismo, Clark asintió con frustración a su amigo, mientras agudizaba su súper oído, él se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz totalmente fría, carente de cualquier emoción.

"¿Dime que es lo que planea el Guasón?" Dijo el hombre con la voz fría.

"No lo sé, lo juro Batman. No eh oído nada del guasón. Lo juro Batman." Dijo un hombre totalmente aterrorizado por Batman.

"Hoy no es un buen día para mentirme Oswalnd, dime que sabes del equipo de Waller." Dijo la voz de Batman nuevamente.

"Solo sé que están en la ciudad, todos los llaman el escua.." Clark perdió la concentración, cuando Jimmy le dio un ligero empujón. "¿Jimmy que pasa?" dijo Clark con frustración al no poder terminar de escuchar a Batman.

"¿Qué pasa? Clark te quedaste ahí parado como si estuvieras escuchando algo en verdad fue algo muy raro." Dijo Jimmy mientras veía a Clark con curiosidad.

"Oh lo siento Jimmy, es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas... Bueno ya nos vamos." Dijo Clark con nerviosismo tratando de cambiar el tema, Jimmy asintió mientras subía en el auto. Clark en todo el camino no dejaba de preguntarse quién era en realidad Batman, parecía que los criminales en Gótica le temían a Batman y parecía que sus métodos de interrogación no eran muy amigables y quien era ese famoso equipo del que Batman hablaba. Clark estaba decidido a investigar más a fondo este asunto cuando regresarán a Metrópolis, aún quedaban muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

"¿Clark que te pasa? Has estado muy raro desde que salimos de Gótica." Dijo Jimmy con preocupación a su amigo.

"Nada Jimmy solo que se me ocurrió un nuevo reportaje y trataba de pensar cómo escribirlo." Dijo Clark mientras caminaba a su computadora. Mientras buscaba información sobre Batman en internet, se sorprendió al ver que había muchos rumores sobre este hombre y que muchos pensaban que solo era una leyenda urbana, Clark estaba decidido a encontrar más información sobre este hombre.


	2. El Caballero de la Noche

_**Los personajes de DC no me pertenecen**_

El Caballero De La Noche

Bruce Wayne se encontraba sentado enfrente de la baticomputadora revisando una foto con curiosidad.

"¿Señor Bruce? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Alfred al entrar en la baticueva. Bruce le dio la foto a Alfred, el la vio con curiosidad, era un recorte de periódico sobre la destrucción de la torre Wayne en Metrópolis hace 3 años, pero lo más extraño era la frase que estaba en el *DEJASTE MORIR A TU FAMILIA*. "Sabe quién le mando esta foto Señor." Dijo Alfred con preocupación, Bruce negó con la cabeza con frustración.

"No lo sé Alfred, le pedí a Bárbara que lo investigará, pero ese mensaje no es por la destrucción de la torre." Dijo Bruce mientras se levantaba caminando hacia el traje de Robín.

"Pero Señor, quien más sabía lo que le había pasado al joven Jason." Dijo Alfred al ver que Bruce hablaba de Jason, el negó la cabeza con frustración.

"No lo sé Alfred, muy pocas personas conocían la verdadera identidad de Robín así que no sé quién pudo haber mandado ese mensaje." Dijo Bruce con frustración, Alfred lo miro con curiosidad.

"Que es lo que le preocupa Señor Bruce." Dijo Alfred, Bruce se volteo y le dio una sonrisa a su mayordomo.

"Tu sí que me conoces verdad Alfred." Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa, Alfred solo asintió esperando a que continuara. "Las cosas están peor en Ciudad Gótica Alfred, hay un sujeto que está luchando contra el crimen, pero sus métodos son demasiado extremos, el mata a todos los criminales." Dijo Bruce mientras le daba a Alfred una foto de un hombre con una capucha roja cubriéndole la cara.

"Señor, usted no cree que sería el Guasón verdad, él se supone que está preso ¿no?" dijo Alfred al examinar la foto.

"No Alfred, yo no creo que sea el Guasón ese no es su tipo, este es un nuevo sujeto Alfred." Dijo Bruce. "Pero eso no es todo Alfred, el Guasón no está preso." La cara de Alfred lo miro con preocupación.

"¿Pero, como no se ha escuchado nada de él?" dijo Alfred

"Gordon me había dicho que el Guasón, había sido trasladado a la prisión de Amanda Waller, pero él se escapó hace 6 meses. Al parecer Waller ha ocupado varias de sus influencias para que no se dé a conocer la fuga del Guasón. Ella cree que lo puede capturar antes de que la noticia se sepa. Al parecer ella ha creado un equipo, con alguno de los presos ella piensa que ellos son capaces de capturar al Guasón." Dijo Bruce mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

"¿Y sabe quién es este equipo?" Pregunto el mayordomo.

"Bárbara me ha informado que se trata de Deadshot, Killer Crock y Harlen Quinn." Dijo Bruce mientras le mostraba a Alfred una foto de ellos tres. "Al parecer Waller ha logrado ocultar la identidad de los demás integrantes, Bárbara esta tratando de averiguar quienes son."

"¿Señor que es lo que piensa hacer?" le pregunto Alfred con preocupación.

"Bárbara esta tratando de encontrar al Guasón, antes de que asesine a más personas, también ella investigará el equipo de Waller, no me gusta que ellos estén libres." Dijo Bruce mientras se dirigía al Batimóvil. Alfred vio con preocupación como el Batimóvil salía de la cueva.

Salto de Línea.

El pingüino se encontraba en su estudio, parecía ser una noche muy buena para él, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a un hombre enfrente de él.

"¿Nadie te enseño a tocar?" dijo el pingüino a la figura delante de él, Batman se acercó amenazadoramente al pingüino.

"¿Dónde está el Guasón?" pregunto Batman, el pingüino solo sonrío ante la pregunta de Batman.

"¿El Guasón? ¿Que no estaba preso?" el pingüino dijo con una sonrisa, Batman lo pateo fuera de su silla aventándolo violentamente contra la pared.

"¿Qué es lo que planea el Guasón?" dijo Batman amenazadoramente, mientras sujetaba del cuello al pingüino.

"No lo sé, lo juro Batman. No eh oído nada del Guasón. Lo juro Batman." Dijo el pingüino con temor, Batman se le quedo viendo fijamente.

"Hoy no es un buen día para mentirme Oswalnd. Dime lo que sabes del equipo de Waller." Dijo Batman si soltar el cuello del pingüino.

"Solo sé que están en la ciudad, todos los llaman el escuadrón sui..." Batman lo lanzo nuevamente por el estudio. "Está bien, parece que ellos también están buscando a ese payaso desquiciado, pero no es su única misión, al parecer ellos están buscando a un hombre que vive en el mar. Al parecer Waller está muy interesada en este sujeto." Dijo el pingüino con temor ante la mirada de Batman.

"Es mejor que no me mientas Oswalnd." Dijo Batman antes de salir del estudio del pingüino, preguntándose quién era el hombre en el que Waller estaba tan interesada, él se detuvo al ver en el cielo la batiseñal. Esperaba que Gordon haya encontrado algo sobre el Guasón, no le gustaba que él estuviera libre.

"Gordon, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" dijo Batman apareciendo atrás de Gordon, el salto al ver aparecer a Batman detrás de él.

"Lo siento, tantos años y aun no me acostumbro a estas apariciones." Dijo Gordon mientras le entregaba a Batman un archivo. "Al parecer nuestro amigo enmascarado, ha asesinado a otros jefes de la mafia y a dos policías que los ayudaban con sus operaciones." Dijo Gordon mientras apaga la batiseñal, el examino con curiosidad el archivo.

"¿Sabes algo más sobre este sujeto?" pregunto Batman mientras examinaba el expediente, Gordon negó con la cabeza.

"No aún no se la identidad de este sujeto. Pero eso no es todo, ahora dejo alguien con vida." Gordon dijo mirando fijamente a Batman, él lo miro con curiosidad. "Parece que capucha roja tiene un mensaje para ti." Termino Gordon, Batman lo miro sorprendido al ver lo que había dicho Gordon.

"¿para mi?" dijo Batman mirando fijamente a Gordon.

"Si, el testigo dice que solo hablará contigo, ¿al parecer tú no sabes nada de este sujeto verdad?" pregunto Gordon con curiosidad, mientras Batman negaba con la cabeza.

"No, yo no lo conozco, necesito hablar con el testigo." Dijo Batman, Gordon asintió con la cabeza, mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a la celda del testigo.

"Solo se pueden 5 minutos." Dijo Gordon mientras abría la celda, Batman no respondió mientras entraba en la celda.

"por fin llegaste." Dijo el hombre con temor cuando vio a Batman entrar en la celda.

"¿Qué es lo que quería el hombre de la capucha roja?" dijo Batman con voz fría mientras miraba fijamente al hombre. Él se encogió ante la voz de Batman.

"El solo llego, estábamos cerrando una operación y empezó a asesinar a todos los que estábamos ahí. pero el dijo que te vería en donde le quemaste la cara al antiguo capucha roja." Dijo el criminal con nerviosismo, Batman lo miro fijamente antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿Que pasa Batman?." Dijo Gordon mientras veía a Batman salir de la celda.

"Seguiré investigando a este sujeto." Dijo Batman mientras salía de la visión del comisionado. Batman entro nuevamente en su Batimóvil preguntándose quien sería este hombre. Batman había llegado al lugar donde el hombre de la capucha roja había sido visto.

"¿Bruce, no tienes una pista sobre este sujeto? ¿Estas seguro de que no puede ser el Guason?" dijo una voz por el auricular.

"No Barbara, no se quien pueda ser este sujeto. Pero sigo pensando que no es el Guason, el no es así." dijo Bruce mientras manejaba por el batimóvil por la ciudad.

Batman examinaba la escena del crimen tratando de buscar información sobre este sujeto. Pero fue sorprendido por una voz.

"Parece que te has vuelto más lento con los años." Dijo una voz atrás de él. Batman se levantó y se volteo para ver quien le hablaba. Él se sorprendió al ver al hombre de la capucha roja. "¿Sorprendido de verme viejo?" dijo capucha roja, Batman solo guardo silencio. "Yo pensé que estarías feliz de verme." Dijo el hombre.

"¿Quién eres?" gruño Batman, capucha roja solo negó con la cabeza.

"La edad ya está afectando tu memoria." Dijo capucha roja con desdén. "Pero tranquilo viejo, aun no llega tu hora. Quiero que veas como destruyó todo lo que has hecho. Tu preciosa ciudad sera destruida, quiero que sufras como yo lo hice, pronto llegará tu hora Bruce. " Dijo capucha roja antes de soltar una bomba de humo, una vez que el humo se disipo, capucha roja ya había desaparecido.

"¿Bruce? ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Barbara con preocupación.

"Si no te preocupes Barbara, estoy bien. Pero este sujeto me intriga mucho parece que me conoce bastante bien y no se quién puede ser." dijo Batman mientras regresaba al batimóvi. "En 20 minutos llego a la baticueva. Batman a cabo."

Salto de Línea

"¿Qué es lo que le preocupa Señor? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Guasón?" pregunto Alfred con curiosidad, cuando Bruce llego a la cueva. Bruce negó con la cabeza.

"No es nada de eso Alfred." Dijo Bruce mientras se sentaba enfrente de la baticomputadora, al encenderla aparecían varias imágenes.

"¿Qué todo esto Señor?" dijo Alfred mientras veía las imágenes.

"Al parecer Alfred el extranjero no es el único con poderes, Barbara ha estado investigando a varios de estos sujetos." Dijo Bruce mientras escribía en la computadora, Alfred miraba con curiosidad todas las imágenes que estaban en la pantalla. "Se dice que hay un hombre que vive en el mar, Waller parece muy interesada en él, pero no solo ella, Luthor también está muy interesado en varios meta humanos, se dice que hay una mujer que tiene casi la misma fuerza que el extranjero. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa Alfred, es esto." Dijo mientras aparecía una imagen de varios soldados con el símbolo de Superman en uno de sus brazos, "Parece que el extranjero está formando un ejército." Dijo Bruce sin apartar la mirada de la computadora. "Señor no cree que se esta adelantado a los hechos, que tal si el no sabe nada de eso, y no le interesa hacer eso." dijo Alfred.

"Bruce yo pienso lo mismo que Alfred, al parecer por lo que eh investigado este sujeto no tiene nada que ver con esos soldados." dijo Barbara acercandose a Bruce.

"No Barbara, el tiene la suficiente fuerza para conquistar el mundo, el es una amenaza." Dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie. "Es hora de ir a Metrópolis Alfred, tengo que ver lo que Luthor sabe de este sujeto y si los rumores son ciertos el creó armas para derrotarlo." Dijo Bruce con severidad, Alfred solo negó con la cabeza pero asintió.

"Esta bien Señor, todo estará listo para que valla a Metrópolis." Dijo Alfred. "¿Va a salir otra vez Señor?" preguntó Alfred al ver que Bruce se acercaba al batimóvil.

"Si Alfred, tengo que ir a ver a alguien." dijo al entrar en el batimóvil.

Salto de Linea

Barbara suspiraba desde su silla, ella se acerco al traje de Robín, ella lo extrañaba demasiado, echaba de menos toda la adrenalina que sentía cuando ella portaba el traje de Batgirl, como eran un equipo ellos tres, como los criminales le temían, extrañaba los duros entrenamientos con Bruce, los chistes malos que siempre contaba Jason, extrañaba todos esos años, esos 4 años dónde Jason, Bruce y ella eran un equipo una familia, donde Bruce no era tan malo, no era tan cruel como lo es ahora. Y todo gracias a ese loco payaso quien había terminado con casi todo el Batclan. Aún recordaba el día en el que el Guasón le disparó en la columna, el escuchar aquella estúpida risa. Pero ella recordaba el día en el que Bruce llego con el cuerpo de Jason sin vida.

Flashback

"¿Bruce? ¿si encontraste a Jason?" preguntó Barbara con preocupación. "¿Bruce me oyes?" ella golpeo el escritorio con frustración, Alfred se acercó a la joven.

"Tranquila señorita, verá que pronto el amo Bruce traerá sano y a salvo al joven Jason el lo va a hacer." Dijo Alfred

"Alfred, Bruce ya se tardo demasiado, que tal si les ha pasado algo. Yo tenia que estar con Bruce ayudándolo a buscar a Jason. No le puede haber pasado nada a Jason, Alfred a el no." dijo llorando Alfred la abrazo con cariño.

"Tranquila señorita, Bruce no dejará que nada le pase a Jason, el lo pro..."Dijo Alfred antes de ser interrumpido por el batimóvil. Ellos rápidamente se acercaron al batimóvil, lo primero que notaron al llegar fue a Batman cargando a un joven.

"Señ.. " Bruce negó con la cabeza.

"Llegue tarde, yo no pude salvarlo." Dijo Bruce con lágrimas en los ojos. Barbara estaba en shock ella no podía creer lo estaba pasando, esto tenia que ser un sueño.

"El lo golpeó salvajemente, el lo torturo demasiado incluso dejo esto para mi." Dijo Bruce mientras le daba a Alfred una grabadora.

"Batsy."Dijo la voz, Barbara se estremeció al reconocer la voz. "Mi buen amigo Batsy, espero que no estes muy preocupado por el pequeño murciélaguito, solo que teníamos que charlar como los amigos que somos, desgraciadamente no puedes estar con nosotros Batsy, eso si sería una gran fiesta. ¡Harley! trae al chico, es hora de que hablemos de nuevo" dijo con una carcajada. "Pero vamos Batsy que no dejas descansar al pequeño o sera el golpe que le di en la cabeza."

"¿Qué? ¿Que hago aquí?" dijo Jason con temor. Otra carcajada se escuchó seguido de un grito de dolor.

"Hey murcielaguito no te preocupes, yo solo quiero conversar contigo y bat" dijo el Guasón. "Vamos pequeño murcielaguito algunas palabras que le quieras decir a Batsy."

"Tu no te vas a ganar Guasón, Batman llegará pronto." dijo Jason con firmeza.

"¿Oh el pequeño cree que el gran Batsy lo rescatará?" dijo el Guasón entre risas. "Harley mi trae mi bat."

"Tome Mr G." dijo una voz de mujer.

"No Harley, tu serás la primera en hablar con nuestro murcielaguito." dijo el Guasón, mientras se oían los gritos de dolor de Jason.

"Vamos Harley, no mates al chico tan rápido. Dame el bat." dijo el Guasón "¿Aún piensas que Batsy te rescatará?"

"Vete al infierno payaso de mierda." dijo Jason con furia.

"Vamos Batsy, ¿esos es lo que les enseñas a tus chicos?" el Guasón dijo entre risas. "Tranquilo chico yo no voy a matarte." Dijo el Guasón entre risas. "Yo solo te lastimare, muy muy muy mal." Dijo antes de reir maniaticamente.

Ellos escucharon como el Guasón golpeaba salvajemente a Jason.

"¿Vamos chico, estamos en medio de algo importante y tu te quedas dormido? oh que modales les enseñas a tus chicos eh Batsy." dijo el Guasón nuevamente. "Eh despierta chico. JAJAJA creo que se me paso un poco la mano."

"Harley, la pintura de favor." dijo el Guasón, mientras se oía el ruido de una lata de pintura. "Oh si esto quedo perfecto."

"Te juro Batsy que yo no pensaba matarlo, pero este chico es demasiado frágil." dijo el Guasón. "O habrán sido los golpes que le di en la cabeza, sabes que olvídalo, espero que te halla gustado mi sorpresa Batsy. Salvas a todos en la ciudad pero no lograste salvar a alguien que te importa." dijo el Guasón seguido de otra carcajada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar la grabación, Alfred miraba con desprecio la grabadora. "¿Como le pudo hacer eso? el es un monstruo." dijo Alfred mientras tiraba la grabadora.

"Yo tuve la culpa." dijo Bruce. "Yo tenía que ser más rápido, yo tenía que salvarlo." dijo Bruce mientras lanzaba la máscara de Batman por el aire.

"Señor usted no.." dijo Alfred antes de ser cortado por Bruce.

"No Alfred, yo soy el único que tiene la culpa, primero no pude salvar a Bárbara de ese payaso y ahora no pude salvar a Jason. Esto ha sido mi culpa." dijo Bruce con frustración, Bárbara se acerco a Bruce.

"No, Bruce tu no tienes la culpa de que el Guasón me atacará en mi casa. Tu no sabías que eso iba a pasar." dijo Bárbara con cariño. "Yo no te culpo por lo que me paso y se que Jason tampoco lo haría."

El solo se levanto y salió de la cueva. Ella se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Jason, ella vio con furia la frase que el Guasón le había pintado en el traje quemado de Jason. *HAHAHA EL CHISTE LO LLEVAS TU, BATMAN*

Final del flashback

"¿Señorita esta bien?" dijo Alfred colocando una mano en el hombro de Barbara, ella se sorprendio por no escuchar entrar a Alfred.

"Si Alfred solo recordando los buenos tiempos." dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, Alfred sonrío. "Yo también lo extraño Señorita, esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida." dijo Alfred.

"Y también los míos Alfred." dijo mientras se acercaba a la computadora. "¿Adonde fue Bruce?" pregunto Barbara, Alfred nego con la cabeza. "No lo se señorita, el solo salío y no dijo a donde iría, el también apago el microfono y el localizador." dijo Alfred al ver lo que quería hacer ella.

"No me gusta como se esta comportando Bruce, Alfred el tiene mucho coraje contra el extranjero, me preocupa su obsesión contra este hombre, yo no quiero que Bruce se lastime. El extranjero es demasiado fuerte." dijo Barbara con preocupación.

"Yo también señorita, nunca había visto al Señor Bruce así. Pero es así como empieza la fiebre, la ira, el sentimiento de impotencia que convierte a los hombres buenos en crueles." dijo Alfred con frustración, Barbara miro con preocupación a Alfred.

"¿En realidad crees que Bruce se enfrente a él?" preguntó Barbara con temor.

"Me temo que si señorita, el amo Bruce incluso empezó a modificar su traje especial. Creo que el amo Bruce no se a enfrentado a el, por que el aún no ha encontrado una debilidad del extranjero, pero tan pronto como el amo Bruce tenga esa información no tardará mucho para enfrentarse a el." explicó Alfred.

"Y si el no tiene ninguna, el es demasiado fuerte, el podría matar con facilidad a Bruce."Dijo Barbara.

"Esperemos que ellos nunca se enfrenten, pero eso lo veo muy difícil de que pase. Bruce está tan obsesionado que incluso no parece que no le importa, lo que pasa en Gótica, el rara vez sale a patrullar e incluso no le importa que ese sujeto de la capucha roja sepa tanto de él. Incluso la supuesta fuga del Guasón parece importarle." Dijo Barbara con frustración, mientras golpeada sus piernas. "Ahg, me siento tan impotente Alfred, Gótica está en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada, yo ni siquiera me puedo levantar de esta estúpida silla y lo peor es que el que me hizo esto y el asesino de Jason está libre ese maldito payaso está libre Alfred y me preocupa demasiado que el, no halla hecho algo ya, el esta planeando algo Alfred y eso no me gusta nada". Dijo Barbara con enojo.

"Usted señorita Gordon ha sido de gran ayuda para el amo Bruce, con o sin su traje usted es igual de importante. Y también estoy preocupado por el Guasón el es demasiado peligroso." dijo Alfred tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Pero el Guasón no es el único que está libre, al parecer el pingüino tenía razón Amanda Waller a liberado a varios villanos para poder capturar al Guasón." Dijo Barbara un poco más tranquila.

"¿Ya sabes quienes son ellos?"preguntó Alfred.

"Si Alfred esta Killer Crock, Deadshot, el diablo, capitán bumeran, Enchantress, Katana, Rick Flag y Harlen Quinn. "Dijo Barbara."Al parecer Waller tiene un sentido del humor muy negro. No se por que piensa que Harlen le sera fiel a ella, en ves que al Guasón."

Alfred miro con preocupación,"¿y sabes donde están ellos?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"eso aún no puedo averiguarlo Alfred, al parecer Waller ha hecho todo lo posible para esconderlos, ella sabe que Batman pueda detener a su equipo es por eso que ella protege esa información." dijo Bárbara mientras escribía en la computadora. "Tengo que encontrarlos, ellos no pueden estar libres por mucho tiempo."

Salto de Línea

Amanda Waller no había tenido un buen día, ese maldito payaso solo le había causado demasiados problemas. Ella esperaba que su equipo encontrará pronto a ese payaso. Le preocupaba que estuvieran mucho tiempo en Ciudad Gótica, esperaba que no se encontrarán con Batman, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, todos los miembros de su equipo habían sido detenidos por Batman, sabía que todos sus miembros de su equipo querían vengarse del vigilante de Gótica, pero ella no quería atraer la atención de todo el mundo hacia ella y que la culparan por liberar a esos criminales, ella no quería que Batman se metiera en sus negocios.

"¿Dónde está el Guasón, Waller?" dijo una voz fría entre las sombras, ella trato de agarrar la pistola que tenía en su escritorio. "Es mejor que no trates de agarrar esa arma Waller." dijo Batman mientras salía de las sombras.

"¿Tu que haces aquí?" dijo Amanda con odio, mientras ella apretaba un botón debajo de su escritorio.

"No te preocupes Waller, todos tus guardespaldas, no están disponibles. ¿Dónde esta el Guasón?" dijo Batman con enojo.

"Yo no se de que hablas, yo no conozco a ese payaso, y yo no tengo miedo Batman, yo no soy como los criminales que has atrapado Batman." dijo Amanda con enojo, Batman se acerco amenazadoramente a ella. "Tu no me conoces, pronto encontrare al Guasón y detendré a tu equipo, y lo haré contigo, tu pronto caerás." dijo Batman abandonando el lugar.

"¿Bruce?" ¿me oyes?" dijo la voz de Bárbara por el auricular.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo Batman mientras entraba en el Batimóvil.

"¿Dónde estás?" dijo ella con preocupación.

"Solo visite a alguien, en una hora llego a la cueva. Batman a cabo." dijo Bruce.

"No, espera hubo un asalto en el Asilo Arkham, parece ser que el equipo de Amanda Waller fue el culpable de eso. Varios criminales han logrado escapar." dijo Bárbara rápidamente.

"Lo investigaré, más tarde ahora no tengo tiempo. Tengo que ir a Metrópolis." termino Batman.

"Pero Bruce no ser..." dijo Barbara antes de ser interrumpida por Batman.

"No Barbara, mi prioridad es el extranjero." dijo Batman con severidad.


	3. El Hombre de Acero

**Los personajes de DC no me pertenecen.**

"¿Estas bien Clark?" dijo Lois abrazando a Clark por la espalda, el sonrío ante la presencia de Lois.

"No es nada Lois, es solo que esta noche fuimos a Gótica y escuché a Batman, parece que sus métodos son demasiado agresivos, al hombre que estaba interrogando estaba muerto de miedo." dijo Clark mientras besaba a Lois con ternura.

"Asi que el realmente existe, yo pensé que el solo era un mito." dijo Lois pensativa, Clark asintió. "Deberías hacer un reportaje sobre el Clark, hay muy poca información sobre este vigilante de Gótica. Oh si quieres lo puedo hacer yo, todo eo mundo lo leería." Clark sonrío ante las palabras de palabras de Lois.

"Tienes razón Lois, hare un artículo sobre este sujeto." dijo Clark antes de besar a su novia.

"Pero se que eso n es lo que te molesta, vamos dime ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto ella con preocupación.

"Me conoces bien ¿verdad?" dijo Clark con cansancio. "Es solo lo de siempre Lois, parece que a la gente nunca le voy a gustar, ellos me odian Lois."

"No toda la gente te odia Clark y tu lo sabes no todos te ven como el culpable de lo que paso en Metrópolis Clark." ella dijo con ternura, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho. "Tu le das esperanza a la gente Clark, tu eres especial y pronto todo el mundo te verá como yo lo hago, como el verdadero héroe que eres." dijo ella con cariño.

Salto de Línea.

"Llegas tarde." dijo el general Swanwick con desesperación, Clark le sonrío al general.

"Lo siento general, pero tenía algo importante que hacer antes." dijo el mientras aterrizaba aun lado del general.

"Tengo, malas noticias." dijo el General un poco más tranquilo. "El congreso esta muy preocupado, esta tratado de tener una reunión contigo, ellos quieren saber lo que paso en Metrópolis hace 3 años y cual es tu identidad." explico el general, la cara de Clark se endureció.

"Ellos aún me ven como el enemigo ¿verdad?" dijo Clark con cansancio.

"Si y más después de esto." dijo el general entregándole unas imágenes de varios soldados portando su escudo.

"¿Que es esto?" dijo Clark con sorpresa.

"Parece que alguien ha decidido acabar con tu imagen, estos hombres dicen estar bajo órdenes tuyas y solo siembran caos y terror." dijo el general. "Al parecer el gobierno cree que tu estas formando un ejercito para conquistar al mundo." Clark rompió las hojas con fastidio.

"Yo nunca haría eso, mi único propósito con el que me había hecho mostrar al mundo era para salvarlo." dijo con frustración.

"Yo lo sé, pero el mundo desconfía en ti. Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a esa reunión, eso puede ayudar en como te ve el mundo." dijo el general, Clark asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo pensaré " dijo el. Clark siempre supo que el mundo le iba a temer, el sabía que iba a ser difícil que la gente se acostumbrará a el, pero el aún quería ayudar a las personas del mundo, pero el no quería relevar su identidad, no quería que supieran quien era el.

Salto de Linea.

Clark, estaba sentado en su escritorio, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con el General Swanwick.

"Hoy parece que Superman a tenido mucho trabajo, tenemos un video sobre el rescate al cohete espacial ruso, además de eso también rescato a varias familias, que se habían quedado atrapadas en su casa tras el paso del Huracán Sophia, parece que la fuerza de la naturaleza esta enojada, es con este el décimo Huracán categoría 5 que asotado a los Estados Unidos, parece que el mar esta muy enojado con nosotros." dijo el reportero. "Pero ahora veamos el video de Superman rescatando el cohete ruso."

"Hoy es una gran día para Moscú, por primera vez en la historia de este país Moscú llevará una cohete espacial a Marte . Será el primer país al primer hombre a Marte. EL despegue esta próximo a empezar." dijo la periodista cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho, todos los reporteros de la zona voltearon en dirección al transportador.

"El cohete a explotado, al parecer hubo una falla en el sistema. Por dios." dijo la reportera ante la segunda explosión. "Oh el esta aquí. Nunca pensé que lo vería aquí." dijo la reportera con emoción. Mientras la cámara se enfocaba en la parte superior del cohete. En el se veía aun hombre cargando la parte superior del cohete.

"Oh por Dios." dijo la reportera al ver a Superman tratando de soportar el peso del cohete. "Esto es... impresionante."

"Al parecer Superman , ha tenido un día muy ocupado. ¿Tu que opinas de las acciones de Superman, Frank?" dijo el reportero, preguntando a la persona a su lado.

"Yo sigo pensando lo mismo de el Joseph, el es un peligro para nuestro mundo, no sabemos cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, que tal si todo esto es solo un montaje para después revelar su verdadera identidad. Este hombre es un peligro."

"¿Y dime Frank, que piensas sobre la supuesta reunión de Superman con el congreso?" pregunto nuevamente el periodista.

"Se ha dicho que el congreso, lo anunciado pero ¿el en verdad estará ahí?, el se cree superior a todos nosotros, el se cree un Dios, pero no es as..."

"Kent, ¿qué es esto?" dijo Perry mientras se acercaba a Clark, él se levantó de su asiento.

"Es un reportaje, Perry." Dijo Clark tranquilamente.

"Este hombre justiciero, dice ayudar a la gente de Gótica, pero solo ha reinado el terror por un solo hombre." Leyó Perry parte del reportaje de Clark.

"Pero yo no he dicho ninguna mentira, este hombre solo infunde terror a los ciudadanos de Gótica, aparte de ser un fugitivo de la ley." Dijo Clark, Perry negó con la cabeza.

"Es mejor que olvides esto Clark, tu no decides que es lo correcto. A nadie le importa que Clark Kent se enfrente a Batman." Dijo Perry dejando el artículo de Clark en su escritorio antes de volver a su oficina, Clark suspiro con frustración.

"Clark ¿estás bien?" dijo Lois con preocupación mientras se acercaba a Clark.

"Si Lois, solo eh tenido un mal día." Dijo Clark con una sonrisa forzada, Lois puso una mano en el brazo para tranquilizarlo, ella tomo el artículo.

"Este es un muy buen articulo Clark, ¿si quieres lo podemos subir a internet?" dijo Lois mientras dejaba el artículo en el escritorio de Clark, él le sonrío a Lois.

"Eso estaría bien Lois, lo siento pero me tengo que ir." Dijo Clark antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Acuérdate Kent que tenemos que ir a la gala de Luthor esta noche." Dijo Lois con una sonrisa con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Ahí estaré Lane, no me lo perdería por nada." Dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

Salto de línea

Martha Kent se encontraba afuera de su casa, pensando en su hijo. A ella no le gustaba como el mundo veía a su hijo, ella nunca entendió las palabras de Jonathan, pero ahora sabía que él tenía razón el mundo no estaba preparado para que conocieran a Clark, ella esperaba que pronto vieran que su hijo no era una amenaza para el mundo.

"Mamá ¿Qué es en lo que piensas?" pregunto Clark cuando aterrizo enfrente de su mamá. Ella sonrío al ver a su hijo.

"Clark, no es que no me guste verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto su mama mientras abrazaba a Clark.

"Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien mamá." Dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

"¿Es acerca de lo que el mundo piensa de ti hijo?" le pregunto Martha con cariño, Clark solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Si mamá, la gente aún me odia, han pasado 3 años de la invasión de Zod, pero todo el mundo aún no confía en mi. Parece que el mundo desconfía más." dijo Clark con desesperación. "Y hoy me informo el General Swanwick que el congreso quiere una reunión conmigo. Aún no se si continuar con esto mamá. Pienso que lo mejor seria dejar de ser Superman." Martha abrazo con cariño a Clark.

"Clark la gente odia aquello que no puede comprender. Se su héroe, Clark. Se su ángel. Se su monumento. Se todo lo que ellos necesitan. O no seas nada. No le debes nada a este mundo Clark, nunca lo has hecho. Yo estaré orgullosa de lo que decidas hijo. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea." Dijo Martha mientras besaba con cariño la frente de Clark.

"Tienes razón mamá, asistiré a esa reunión espero que después de eso, ellos puedan confiar en mí. Gracias mamá por apoyarme siempre, no sé lo que haría sin tu apoyo."

"No solo yo hijo, hay mucha gente que confía en ti hijo, te prometo que todo se arreglara, y todos te verán como el héroe que eres." Dijo Martha abrazando con cariño a su hijo.

"Lo siento mamá, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo una reunión a la cual asistir, si no Lois me matará si llego tarde. Gracias mamá." Dijo Clark dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Salto de Línea

"Llegas tarde Kent."Dijo Lois con molestia, Clark le sonrío tímidamente.

"Lo siento, pero es que fui a visitar a mi mamá, tenia que platicar con alguien." dijo Clark con nerviosismo, Lois sonrío al ver la actitud de Clark.

"Esta bien Clark, tienes suerte de que la gala aún no empieza." Dijo ella en tono juguetón.

"Así que aún no me eh perdido el desfile de millonarios." dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

"Al parecer se retraso unos minutos, oh mira ah viene Lex Luthor." dijo Lois. "¿Señor Luthor, puede responder algunas preguntas para el diario el planeta?" dijo Lois cuando Luthor paso a su lado.

"Ahora no puedo, señorita Lane voy retrasado. Pero tal vez podemos cenar algún día."Dijo Lex coquetamente, Lois estaba a punto de contestar pero fue cortada por Lex. "Lo siento me tengo que ir." Dijo Lex antes de caminar lejos de ellos.

"Mmm parece que alguien ah logrado sacar una cita para cenar, ¿tengo queso estar celoso?" Dijo Clark con una sonrisa, Lois le dio un golpe en el hombro.

"Oh calla Kent, ¿por cierto dónde está Jim? " pregunto Lois mientras buscaba a su amigo fotógrafo."Olsen, ¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó Lois con enojo.

"Tranquila Lois, estaba tomado fotos a la gente."Dijo Jimmy tranquilamente. "Por cierto Lois ¿conoces a Diana Prince?" preguntó Jimmy.

"¿A quién?"dijo Lois con desesperación, "Ven Jimmy, creo que eh visto a Bruce Wayne."Dijo Lois mientras caminaba entre la gente.

" ¿Wayne? Parece que esta gala si va ser muy importante."Dijo Jimmy mientras miraba a Bruce Wayne entrar al salón.

"Cállate Olsen, vamos la gala está apunto de empezar, tenemos que encontrar unos buenos lugares."Dijo Lois con desesperación.

"Yo no se como la soportas amigo. A mi me vuelve loco esa mujer y eso que solo trabajo con ella." Murmuro Jimmy con una sonrisa.

"Yo me pregunto lo mismo amigo." Respondió Clark con una sonrisa.

"Escuche eso Kent." gritó Lois, Clark solo le sonrío a su novia.

"No sé de qué hablas." Respondió Clark, Lois le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Tienes suerte de que la gala este apunto de empezar Kent."Dijo Lois con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Buenas noches a todos, gracias a todos por asistir hoy a esta gala de beneficencia, espero que no solo hallan venido por la comida y la bebida."Dijo Lex Luthor con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a todos en la sala."Ya en serio espero que todos ustedes hagan sus donaciones para la pronta reconstrucción de esta hermosa ciudad, yo se que muchos de los presentes de aquí perdimos mucho hace tres años, dinero, negocios, pero lo más importante a seres queridos. Hace tres años la ciudad fue destrozada, hace tres años Metrópolis sufrió muchas pérdidas, yo se que varios de ustedes fueron testigos de la destrucción de esta hermosa ciudad. Yo personalmente pensé que iba morir ese día y podía haber pasado si no fuera por mi defecto de siempre llegar tarde a las reuniones que tengo, creo que todos ustedes se dieron cuenta de eso hoy." Dijo Lex con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Bruce. "Lo siento, mucho Bruce, yo se que ese día, tu torre fue devastada como varios edificios en la ciudad, pero eso no fue lo malo, lo peor fue las personas que perdieron la vida ese día, yo se que ese día Empresas Wayne trabajaban normalmente y se que ese día se perdieron demasiadas vidas." Dijo Lex mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Bruce. "Ese día supe, que tenía que ayudar a la ciudad, tenía que ayudar a la gente de esta hermosa ciudad, aquella gente que había perdido mucho, quería volver a reconstruir esta gran ciudad, esta ciudad no podía quedarse en las ruinas, todo por culpa de la destrucción que esos Kriptonianos habían hecho a la ciudad. Aquellos Kriptonianos que sin importarles la gente de Metrópolis pelearon entre ellos, algo que a la gente de esta ciudad no tenía nada que ver, aquel llamado dios no pudo alejarse de la ciudad para salvar a las personas de esta ciudad, a el no le interesaban las vidas de las personas de esta ciudad, a el no le intereso cuantas personas habían podido salir heridos y peor morir por su culpa por no querer alejarse de este lugar para poder pelear contra el, incluso fue aquí, en este lugar donde el gran Superman, el grandioso salvador de Metrópolis, el aquel sujeto llamado Dios, asesino al otro Kriptoniano, fue aquí donde Superman mostro su verdadera cara, su verdadera actitud, la de un asesino. Mi padre me había dicho algo cuando yo era un niño, *Lex, tu no le temas al infierno. Los demonios no vienen del infierno a nuestros pies, no ellos vienen del cielo* yo nunca le había creído ha mi padre, siempre pensé que el estaba loco pero fue hasta hace tres años supe que lo que me había dicho era verdad. Pero basta de hablar, ya no los entretengo más espero que disfruten de la gala y donen a esta noble causa." Termino Lex Luthor con una sonrisa.

"Clark tranquilo, no todos piensan como Luthor." dijo Lois abrazando a Clark, al notar como se tensaba al escuchar el discurso de Lex. "Te quieres ir Clark, Jimmy y yo podemos cubrir esta gala tu no tienes por que quedarte aquí, si quieres te puedes ir." dijo Lois con cariño, Clark estaba apunto de hablar antes de escuchar hablar a Bruce Wayne.

"¿Y dime que es lo que piensa el gran Bruce Wayne sobre Superman?" le pregunto un mujer que acompañaba a Bruce Wayne.

"Yo tengo la misma opinión sobre el extranjero que Lex, el mato a muchas personas ese día, no me importa lo que le hizo a mi edificio eso era lo menos importante, el edificio se podía volver a construir iba a costar dinero ¿si? pero era más importante perder dinero que perder varias vidas humanas que se perdieron ese día, mi amigo de muchos años y el que no solo era el director general de Empresas Wayne, si no que un gran amigo mío y de mis padres, que junto a ellos hizo lo que hoy era Empresas Wayne, que no solo era un empleado, si no parte de mi familia murió ese día, yo vi con frustración como mi edificio fue destruido, yo estaba hablando con Lucius momentos antes de que el edificio se derrumbará, el murió ese día por la culpa del extranjero." dijo Bruce con severidad.

"Creo que mejor me voy Lois, te veré más tarde, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, necesito pensar las cosas." dijo Clark mientras besaba a Lois.

"Lo entiendo Clark. Cuidate." dijo Lois con cariño.

Clark si sentía demasiado frustrado por lo que había pasado en la gala, el ya no sabía que pensar, el pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El nunca pensó que el mundo lo odiará tanto.

"AYUDA" grito una mujer con desesperación. Clark trato de localizar a la voz de la mujer, el se encontro que la voz de la mujer provenía de un edificio que se encontraba en llamas, el inmediatamente decidió el sabía que mucha gente lo odiaba, pero a el no le interesaba nada de eso, el solo se preocuparía por salvar toda la gente que le sea posible, penso Clark mientras volaba directamente al edificio en llamas.

"Por favor dejame pasar, mi hija esta dentro del edificio tengo que ir ayudarla. Por favor dejenme ir por ella, por favor." dijo la mujer entre lágrimas.

Superman entro rápidamente al edificio en llamas, trataba de encontrar a la joven que se encontraba aún en el edificio. El rápidamente logro encontrarla.

"Tranquila, no te preocupes todo estará bien." dijo Superman cargando a la chica entre sus brazos.

El salió con con tranquilidad del edificio. "Diana" grito una mujer con desesperación acercando rápidamente a Superman.

"Gracias Superman, gracias por salvar a mi hija, gracias." dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, Superman sonrío ante las palabras de la señora. "Eres un héroe." dijo la señora con gratitud.

El fue sorprendido al ver que todos los que estaban en el lugar apladiendolo con entusiamo. "Yo nunca pensé en lo que habían dicho todos, tu eres un héroe." dijo la joven antes de abrazar con cariño a Superman. El solo se alejo volando del lugar, su estado de ánimo había mejorado bastante , el estaba bastante contento por haber salvado aquella chica, el sabía que había hecho una buena elección al ser Superman, a el no le importaba lo que pensarán los demás. El volaba alrededor de Metrópolis, estaba tratando de encontrar a más personas a las que pudiera ayudarlas, pero se sorprendió al ver un hombre vestido de murciélago saltando entre los techos de los edificios. El no sabía lo que estaba haciendo el, en aquel lugar. Se supone que Batman no salía de Ciudad Gótica, pero ¿que hacia este hombre en Metrópolis?

El pensaba mientras trataba de acercarse a Batman tratando de averiguar lo que tramaba este sujeto. El lo vio entrar en LexCorp con bastante facilidad, cada vez desconfiaba más sobre este personaje, ¿por que tenía que irrumpir en un edificio?, ¿que no era el un vigilante en contra del crimen? pensaba Clark mientras entraba en LexCorp.

"Manos arriba." grito un hombre cuando Superman entro a LexCorp, el se sorprendió al ver a varios guardias de seguridad apuntando sus armas contra el.

"No me importa, que seas Superman, pero tu no vas a tratar de robar. No en este edificio." dijo el hombre disparando sus armas a Superman, los demás guardias siguieron el ejemplo y le dispararon, el sabía que con ellos no podía hablar así que tenía que tratar e no lastimar mucho a estos tipos el, quería ver lo que quería Batman en LexCorp.

Clark empezó a caminar lentamente hacia los guardias de seguridad, el uso su visión de calor para calentar todas las armas de los guardias, ellos soltaron sus armas, después de eso, ellos atacaron rápidamente a Superman, el trataba de no lastimar mucho a los guardias, el no quería lastimarlos mucho, rápidamente se deshizo de los 10 guardias que le disparaban. El trataba de localizar a Batman pero se sorprendió al ver que la policía había llegado a LexCorp, el se quería alejar del lugar antes de que llegará la policía no quería mas mala imagen sobre el.

El sobrevolaba el edifico de LexCorp, el había pensado que Batman ya se había escapado, cuando el vio a Batman salir de LexCorp , dirigiéndose rápidamente a un gran vehículo negro que estaba aparcado cerca de LexCorp. El vio a Batman entrar rápidamente entrar en el vehículo alejandose de LexCorp con rapidez, el quería saber por que Batman actuaba así, era el momento en el que Superman se enfrentará a Batman cara a cara, el volo directamente hacia el automóvil, era hora de que Batman diera sus razones de lo había hecho.


	4. El Primer Encuentro

**Bruce no había podido dormir bien, bueno el llevaba varios años sin dormir bien. Siempre las pesadillas lo acechaban cada vez que el trataba de dormir, si no recordaba aquel día en el que su infancia había acabado, o el día donde se entero que el Guasón le había disparado a Bárbara o el día en el que no pudo salvar a Jason. El cada vez se sentía más cansado. El se levanto de su cama.**

 **"¿Otra noche sin poder dormir Señor Bruce?" dijo Alfred mientras entraba en el estudio.**

 **"Si Alfred, tu sabes que yo no duermo mucho." dijo Bruce con cansancio.**

 **"Señor ¿esta seguro con ir a Metrópolis?" dijo Alfred con preocupación, Bruce negó con la cabeza.**

 **"Si, Alfred, tengo que ir a Metrópolis , eso no puede esperar." dijo Bruce con brusquedad.**

 **"Como lo desee Señor, el avión estará listo, para cuando usted quiera irse." dijo Alfred.**

 **Bruce entro en la baticueva, seguido de Alfred, "Señor , no se va a enfrentar hoy a Superman ¿verdad?" preguntó Alfred con preocupación.**

 **"No, Alfred yo no lo haré, yo se que el me podría derrotar muy fácilmente, yo solo quiero el traje para poder infiltrarme en LexCorp." dijo Bruce con tranquilidad, Alfred suspiro con alivio.**

 **"¿Señor en realidad cree, que encontrará algo importante en LexCorp?"preguntó Alfred, Bruce se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.**

 **"Si, Alfred, Lex a estado investigando con el cuerpo del otro extranjero, el ha estado trabajando para el gobierno para experimentar con el cuerpo del Kriptoniano, solo necesito ver la forma en el que puedo entrar a LexCorp, espero que Bárbara me pueda ayudar a entrar a LexCorp." dijo Bruce con tranquilidad.**

 **Salto de linea.**

 **Diana suspira con frustración, llevaba varios minutos tratando de localizar la oficina de Lex Luthor, ell había logrado entrar a LexCorp, pero aun no había podido encontrar la oficina de Lex.**

 **"¿Amanda, dime te vas a quedar para la gala?" dijo la voz de un hombre en un estudio.**

 **"Tu sabes Lex, que esas reuniones no son lo mío, nunca me ha gustado esas reuniones. Esos niños ricos nunca han sido lo mío." dijo una voz de mujer, Diana se soprendio al ver que ya había encontrado la oficina de el.**

 **"Y dime Amanda, ¿como van las cosas?" pregunto Lex con curiosidad.**

 **"Las cosas se han complicado desde la huida del payaso, Batman fue la otra noche a mi oficina a amenzarme de que le detendría al payaso y a mi equipo." dijo Amanda con desidio.**

 **"¿Así que has conocido al famoso Batman" pregunto Lex con curiosidad.**

 **"Si al parecer el estaba buscando al maldito payaso y se entero de mi equipo, el esta decidido a detener a mi equipo." dijo Amanda.**

 **"Así que has decidido seguir con esa idea loca , de tu equipo." dijo Lex con desdén.**

 **"Si Lex, ellos han sido una idea brillante. Si no hubiera sido por ese payaso las cosas sería mejor. Ellos me ayudaron a atrapar al hombre del mar." dijo Amanda con orgullo.**

 **"¿Así que erán verdad los rumores? en realidad existe la Atlándita" dijo Lex con curiosidad.**

 **"Oh si Lex, este hombre ha sido muy difícil de encontrar, pero por fin lo eh capturado, en estos momentos están experimentando con el, te eh mandado un video espero que lo puedas ver, me serviría mucho tu ayuda." dijo Amanda con orgullo. "¿Y tu Lex como vas con el cuerpo del otro Kriptoniano? ¿Has podido descubrir algo?" preguntó Amanda.**

 **"Oh sí, el cuerpo del otro Kriptoniano, ha sido muy interesante, me ha servido para realizar varias armas para combatir a Superman. Incluso encontre una piedra muy interesante que lo debilita, el gobierno esta demasiado interesado en crear armas para matarlo, eso me ha servido de gran ayuda para crear cosas nuevas. Incluso eh creado algo que tiene la misma fuerza que Superman, el tiene la fuerza necesaria para matar a Superman, el es demasiado poderoso, aunque no se ha podido probar en campo, se que el matará a Superman." dijo Lex con una enorme sonrisa.**

 **"Ahora solo necesito encontrar un buen momento para poder usar esto." dijo Lex moviendo algo entre sus manos.**

 **"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Amanda con curiosidad.**

 **"Esto." dijo moviendo el objeto entre sus manos. "Este pequeño objeto, va a hacer que Superman pierda el control sobre sus poderes, solo necesito un buen lugar donde usarlo." dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.**

 **"Señor, es tarde para llegar a la gala." dijo la voz de una mujer.**

 **"Esta bien, Mercy, prepara el auto." dijo Lex, mientras el y Amanda salían del lugar. Diana entro rápidamente en el despacho de Lex. Ella vio con curiosidad una urna de cristal en medio de la sala, ella se acerco y vio una piedra verde en el interior, ella se pregunto si era esa la piedra que podía debilitar a Superman.**

 **Diana encendio la computadora, ella estaba buscando información. Ella había encontrado el video que Amanda le había dicho a Lex.**

 **"¿Cual es su nombre?" pregunto Amanda, al hombre que estaba sentado enfrente de él.**

 **"Tu no tienes ningún poder sobre mi, tu no tienes autorización para retenerme en este lugar, es mejor que me dejes salir de este lugar o tu mundo entrará en una guerra con mi pueblo ." dijo el hombre con furia. Amanda se rio ante las palabras del hombre.**

 **"Yo no tengo miedo de tí, ni de tu pueblo. Tu te quedarás mucho tiempo encerrado en este lugar, hasta que me digas de donde vienes." dijo Amanda con una sonrisa.**

 **"Tu mujer, provocarás una guerra, todo tu mundo se verá aniquilado." dijo el hombre con enojo.**

 **"Llévense a este hombre." dijo Amanda con desdén, el video acabo con Amanda saliendo del lugar.**

 **"Esto es malo." mumuro Diana, ella nunca había creído en los rumores sobre la Atlándita, pero si ese hombre decía la verdad el mundo estaba en muchos problemas, ella necesitaba encontrar la dirección donde estaba este hombre ella necesita liberarlo, ella iba a tener que ir a esa gala para averiguar donde estaba este hombre.**

 **Salto de Línea**

 **"Señor Bruce, ¿está listo?" le pregunto Alfred colocandose a un lado de Bruce.**

 **"Si, Alfred vamos hacia la gala, solo necesito el celular de Lex por unos minutos para que Bárbara pueda darme acceso a LexCorp." dijo Bruce entrando en el carro, Alfred supiro con cansancio mientras manejaba el carro por Metrópolis.**

 **"Señor, hemos llegado." anuncio Alfred, deteniendo el auto.**

 **"Gracias Alfred, ten todo preparado para cuando salga." dijo Bruce mientras se bajaba del auto.**

 **"Señor Wayne, por favor venga por aquí." dijo una mujer caminando hacia el salón. "La gala esta a punto de empezar el Señor Luthor, le pide disculpas por el retraso el lo vera una vez que acabe su discurso." dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.**

 **"Gracias Mercy, tu jefe nunca cambia ¿verdad?" dijo Bruce con una sonrisa, Mercy le sonrío con simpatía mientras se alejaba del lugar. Bruce miraba hacia su alrededor cuando fue sorprendido por una mujer entrar en la sala, ella era hermosa.**

 **"Señorita, ¿cual es su nombre?" dijo Bruce con una sonrisa coqueta al lado de la mujer.**

 **"Prince, Diana Prince. ¿Y usted es?" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa hermosa sonrisa, Bruce le beso la mano.**

 **"Wayne, Bruce Wayne, encantado en conocerla señorita Prince." Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa. "¿Y que hace una mujer tan bella, aquí en este lugar sola?" preguntó Bruce.**

 **"Me gusta asistir a estas reuniones, una siempre encuentra cosas interesantes en estas reuniones."Dijo Diana con una sonrisa.**

 **"Me alegro, de conocerla señorita Prince, ¿quiere acompañarme a tomar una copa?" le preguntó Bruce con una sonrisa.**

 **"Claro, me encantaría Señor Wayne." Dijo ella, Bruce negó con la cabeza.**

 **"Por favor solo Bruce." dijo el.**

 **"Lo haré, si tu me llamas Diana." Dijo Diana.**

 **Ellos se acercaron a la barra, mientras Lex decía su discurso.**

 **"Y dime ¿Qué piensa el gran Bruce Wayne sobre Superman?" preguntó Diana con una sonrisa.**

 **Bruce se tensó ante la pregunta de Diana, "Yo tengo la misma opinión sobre el extranjero que Lex, el mato a muchas personas ese día, no me importa lo que le hizo a mi edificio eso era lo menos importante, el edificio se podía volver a construir iba a costar dinero ¿si? pero era más importante perder dinero que perder varias vidas humanas que se perdieron ese día, mi amigo de muchos años y el que no solo era el director general de Empresas Wayne, si no que un gran amigo mío y de mis padres, que junto a ellos hizo lo que hoy era Empresas Wayne, que no solo era un amigo, si no parte de la familia, yo vi con frustración como mi edificio fue destruido, yo estaba hablando con Lucius momentos antes de que el edificio se derrumbará, el murió ese día por la culpa del extranjero." dijo Bruce con severidad.**

 **"Lo siento Bruce, yo no sabía eso, lo siento de verdad." Dijo Diana con arrepentimiento.**

 **"No te preocupes Diana, no me gusta hablar sobre el extranjero." dijo Bruce con severidad.**

 **"Bruce, ¿dime por que viniste a Metrópolis?" preguntó Diana un poco más tranquila.**

 **"Eh venido a hablar de negocios con Lex, me gustaría hacer lo mismo que el hizo en Metrópolis, en Ciudad Gótica me gustaría acabar lo que mis padres empezaron." Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.**

 **"Eso es una gran acción Bruce, me gustaría conocer un día ciudad Gótica, ¿espero que tu me puedas dar una visita guiada por Gótica?" dijo Diana con una sonrisa.**

 **"Me encantaría hacerlo Diana, me gustaría hacerlo." Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa coqueta.**

 **"Lo siento Bruce, pero me tengo que ir. Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta." Dijo Diana, Bruce le beso la mano.**

 **"Espero volver a verte Diana." Dijo Bruce.**

 **"Hasta pronto Señor Wayne." Dijo Diana con una sonrisa coqueta, Bruce sonrío al ver alejarse a Diana.**

 **Bruce camino directamente hacia Lex, "Luthor, estoy contento de que me hallas invitado a esta gala, estoy muy impresionado por el trabajo que has hecho en Metrópolis." Dijo Bruce mientras agarraba el hombro de Lex.**

 **"Bruce, me alegro mucho que hayas podido venir, espero que pronto podamos cerrar el trato que no pudimos cerrar hace tres años." Dijo Lex al apretar la mano de Bruce.**

 **"Eso me gustaría Lex, yo también quiero reconstruir Ciudad Gótica, espero que pronto nos veamos." Dijo Bruce alejandose de Lex.**

 **"Barbara, tengo su celular." Dijo Bruce mientras salía del salón.**

 **"Dame 5 minutos Bruce." Dijo Barbara por el auricular.**

 **"Alfred, prepara todo."Dijo Bruce mientras caminaba hacia un callejón oscuro. "Listo Bruce, ya tengo las contraseñas y el mapa de LexCorp." Dijo Barbara, Bruce se acerco al carro donde Alfred lo estaba esperando.**

 **"Gracias Alfred, nos vemos en el hotel, recuerda de hacerme una cuartada." Dijo Bruce antes de colocarse la capucha.**

 **Bruce llego rápidamente al techo de LexCorp, "Ya estoy aqui, ¿como entro?" preguntó Bruce, de pronto la puerta se abrió.**

 **"Listo Bruce, la oficina de Lex se encuentra en el quinto piso, date prisa se ha activado una alarma que ha avisado a los guardias." Dijo Barbara.**

 **"Gracias oráculo." Dijo Bruce mientras corría hacia el quinto piso, el entro rápidamente en la oficina de Lex, el se dirigió hacia la computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio. El revisaba rápidamente la información que tenía Lex en su computadora. El vio una carpeta *Metahumanos* el se sorprendió al ver las carpetas que habían en ese archivo había varias imágenes de varios Metahumanos.**

 **"Oráculo, ya estas bajando toda la información de la computadora de Lex. "Dijo Bruce.**

 **" Estoy en ello Bruce." Respondió Bárbara, mientras Batman seguía buscando en la computadora de Lex, el inmediatamente encontró lo que estaba buscando.**

 ***Superman* el rápidamente la abrió.**

 ***Armas vs Superman***

 ***Proyecto Metallo***

 ***Proyecto Bizarro***

 ***Proyecto Doomsday***

 **El entro en la carpeta de armas y vio un video.**

 ***Esto señores, es kriptonita, esta pequeña piedra verde es la debilidad de Superman, estas piedras fueron encontradas en el océano indicó dónde había aterrizado la otra nave Kriptoniana." Dijo Lex con una sonrisa. "Esta piedra le quita sus poderes a Superman, con esto lo podemos matar."**

 **"¿Bruce?¿me oyes?" preguntó Barbara. "¿Bruce?"**

 **"¿Qué pasa oráculo?" preguntó Bruce, mientras caminaba hacia la urna que contenía a la Kriptonita.**

 **"Bruce ya descargue toda la información de la computadora de Lex ya puedes salir de ahí, solo ten cuidado Superman está ahí, al parecer los guardias lo han encontrado." Dijo Barbara con preocupación. "Por favor Bruce, no te enfrentes a el." Dijo Barbara con preocupación.**

 **"No te preocupes Barbara no lo haré." Dijo Bruce mientras caminaba entre los pasillos.**

 **"Gracias Bruce, te recomiendo que salgas rápido la policía va en camino." dijo Barbara un poco más tranquila.**

 **"Lo haré." dijo Bruce mientras entraba en el batimovil.**

 **"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" dijo Bruce al momento en el que el batimovil fue golpeado.**

 **"¿Bruce estas bien?" pregunto Bárbara con preocupación.**

 **"Si algo ah atacado el batimovil." dijo Bruce con furia el estaba a punto de bajar del batimovil, cuando las compuertas fueron destruidas y retiradas a la fuerza.**

 **"¿Bruce? ¿Estás bien?" dijo Bárbara con preocupación.**

 **Bruce se levanto con furia de su asiento, colocándose cara a cara con su agresor.**

 **"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Batman con veneno en la voz.**

 **"Te han dicho que robar es un delito." dijo Superman serio. "Es mejor que me regreses lo que has robado de LexCorp, no te quiero lastimar." Barbara se tensó cuando reconocio la voz del hombre que había detenido a Bruce.**

 **"Tu no me vas a decir que puedo hacer Superman." dijo Batman con asco. "Mantente alejado de mi camino extranjero."**

 **Superman se tensó ante las palabras de Batman, "Eso no va a ser posible Batman." dijo Superman.**

 **Superman esta a punto de sujetar a Batman, pero fue sorprendido por un golpe en la mandíbula cortesía de Batman. Superman busco regresarle el golpe a Batman pero este esquivo fácilmente su ataque para después darle una patada en el estómago. Superman suspiro con frustración dándole a Batman un fuerte golpe en el pecho, quien lo mando a volar por los aires.**

 **Batman se quedo sorprendido ante la fuerza de Superman, sus ataques no parecían afectar a Superman pero el con un solo golpe le había fracturado varias costillas. El tenía que pensar muy bien su próximo movimiento sabía bien que tenía que distraer a Superman para que el pudiera escapar.**

 **"Es mejor que te detengas, esas fueron tres costillas." dijo Superman, la ira de Batman fue en aumento ante las palabras de Superman, el lanzo tres batarangs en dirección a Superman. "Eso es lo mejor que tienes Batman." dijo Superman antes de que los batarangs explotaran en sus manos, Batman corrió hacia el batimóvil, pero fue detenido por un Superman muy enojado, el lo sujeto de ambas manos.**

 **"Ya basta de juegos Batman, entrégate." dijo Superman agarrando a Batman con furia.**

 **Batman lanzo una bomba a la cara de Superman sorprendiendolo, el lo soltó a Batman, el aprovecho eso para llegar al batimóvil, Superman se recupero de la bomba y se acerco volando a Batman.**

 **"Es suficiente." dijo Superman con enojo, Batman le dio un puñetazo con furia en la cara. Haciendo que Superman retrocediera, Superman se sorprendió al ver que el golpe que le había dado Batman le había hecho daño. El se agarro la cara con la mano el se sorprendió al ver su mano con sangre.**

 **"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Superman con incredulidad al sentirse cada vez más débil.**

 **Batman sonrío al ver a Superman debilitado, "Ya no te sientes tan fuerte ¿verdad?" dijo Batman golpeando a Superman en el pecho lanzandolo contra la pared.**

 **Superman se levanto rápidamente y le lanzo un poste en dirección a Batman, el logro esquivar el ataque pero fue sorprendido por un golpe en el pecho cortesía de Superman. Batman estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente a Superman pero fue detenido por el sonido de las sirenas acercarse. Superman aprovecho ese momento para golpear a Batman en la cara, el se recupero del golpe que le había dado Superman y el lanzo dos patadas en dirección a Superman causando que este cayera.**

 **"Después terminaremos con esto, Superman, pronto llegará el día."dijo Batman con furia antes de desaparecer del lugar.**

 **Superman se levanto con furia al ver que Batman se había escapado, el estaba sorprendido al ver que Batman había logrado hacerle daño, el nunca se había sentido tan débil desde que había estado en la nave de Zod. El se preguntaba que es lo que había usado Batman para debilitarlo, el tenía que averiguar pronto que había usado.**

 **"¿Bruce? ¿Bruce estás bien?" preguntó Bárbara con desesperación. "¿Bruce?"**

 **"Bárbara, estoy bien no te preocupes." dijo Bruce.**

 **"Bruce, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Bárbara. "¿Qué pasó ahí?"**

 **" Si, estoy bien Barbara, no pasó nada, solo tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con el extranjero." Respondió Bruce, mientras llegaba a su hotel.**

 **"Señor Bruce, ¿que pasó?" dijo Alfred al momento en que vio a Bruce.**

 **"Estoy bien Alfred, solo tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con el extranjero." dijo Bruce mientras se quitaba el traje."Yo no fui el que lo busco Alfred, al parecer el extranjero me vio entrar en LexCorp y de ahí me siguió." dijo Bruce al notar la mirada de Alfred.**

 **"¿y que pasó?" preguntó Alfred, Bruce suspiro con frustración.**

 **"Al parecer el extranjero es más fuerte de lo que pensé, el me derroto fácilmente." dijo Bruce agarrandose las costillas.**

 **"Señor ¿y como pudo escapar?" preguntó Alfred, Bruce sacó una piedra de su cinturón con una sonrisa.**

 **"Esto Alfred."dijo Bruce sujetando la piedra. "Esta piedra debilita los poderes del extranjero, el viaje a LexCorp resulto ser muy beneficioso." dijo Bruce, Alfred lo miró con preocupación.**

 **"Solo necesito, arreglar algunas cosas y me voy a enfrentar a el." Dijo Bruce con severidad.**

 **Salto de Línea**

 **"Señor Luthor, ¿por que usted esta tan contento?" preguntó Mercy al entrar en la oficina de Lex.**

 **"Oh Mercy, las cosas parecen ir cada vez mejor." Respondió Lex con una sonrisa.**

 **"¿Señor usted no está molesto de que Batman allá robado información?" preguntó Mercy con curiosidad ante la actitud de su jefe.**

 **"Claro que me molesto, pero esto puede ser muy beneficioso para mis planes, Mercy. Tu viste el video al parecer la Kriptonita si debilita a Superman." dijo Lex. "¿Y sabes que es lo mejor Mercy?" Los personajes de DC no me pertenecen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clark aún estaba pensando en la batalla que había tenido con Batman cuando llego a su departamento, "Clark, o por dios estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿donde estabas?" Dijo Lois mientras abrazaba a Clark.

"Estoy bien Lois, ¿pero que pasa?" pregunto él con curiosidad al verla tan preocupada.

"¿Como, que qué pasa?" dijo Lois molesta mientras encendía la televisión, el vio con curiosidad a Lois antes de voltear a ver el televisor.

"Vamos con Linda, ella esta donde hace unos minutos Batman y Superman se enfrentaron en un combate." dijo el presentador. "Linda, ¿dime ya se sabe lo que paso en ese lugar?" preguntó el presentador.

"Aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta que paso en este lugar, en el que se presumen fue donde Batman y Superman se enfrentaron en una dura batalla." dijo la reportera, mientras la cámara apuntaba hacia el batimovil. "Como lo pueden ver a mis espaldas se encuentra lo que parece ser el famoso automóvil de Batman, como ustedes ven el carro se encuentra seriamente dañado." dijo la reportera señalando al batimóvil que se encontraba a mitad de la calle. "No se sabe por que se dio el combate, pero hasta ahora, dicen que Superman trato de entrar a LexCorp donde hasta ahora se dicen que diez guardias que se encontraban esta noche en las inmediaciones fueron heridos gravemente por Superman, al parecer tres de ellos se encuentran gravemente heridos. Hasta el momento aún no se sabe la postura que tomará LexCorp ante Superman." dijo la reportera.

"Linda espera un momento acaba de llegar hace unos minutos un vídeo del enfrentamiento que hubo hace unos minutos, al parecer hay una cámara de vigilancia en la misma calle donde pasaron los sucesos." dijo el presentador antes de que empezará el video.

Clark vio todo el video atento, vio que Batman usó una piedra color verde justo en el momento en el que esté lo golpeó y le saco sangre, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero fue sacado por un ligero empujón en el hombro, Lois se sorprendió al ver que Batman había logrado causarle daño a Clark.

"Clark, ¿Que pasa?" preguntó Lois con preocupación, Clark estaba apunto de contestar pero se quedo viendo la televisión.

"Perdonen pero me acaban de avisar que Lex Luthor dará una conferencia de prensa al respecto sobre lo que paso hoy en LexCorp y lo que derivo en la batalla de Batman vs Superman."

"Buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar aquí a esta hora." dijo Lex con seriedad. "Hoy como todos sabes me encontraba en una gala benéfica para la reconstrucción de esta ciudad, pero desgraciadamente hoy un hombre que se cree superior a todos los demás, hoy el Falso Dios dio una muestra más de su verdadera cara." dijo Lex con enojo.

"Hoy la mayoría de la seguridad privada que siempre hay en LexCorp estaban en la gala benéfica, y solo por este día LexCorp se encontraba con 20 guardias, 10 de esos 20 guardias se enfrentaron con valentía aquel hombre al que muchos lo llaman el Salvador de Metrópolis. Ese salvador que dejo a 5 de esos hombres seriamente heridos y 1 de ellos ha quedado paralitico por los ataques que sufrió de parte de Superman, pero desgraciadamente esto no fue lo peor, 5 de ellos desafortunadamente perdieron la vida, hoy me solidarizo con las familias de los guardias que hoy fueron heridos y perdieron la vida por el ataque cobarde que hizo Superman hoy al tratar de entrar a LexCorp. En unos momentos me reuniré con mis abogados para ver la medidas que tomaremos al respecto. Muchas gracias a todos, buenas noches." dijo Lex antes de salir del lugar, Clark se quedó sorprendido.

"¿Clark estas bien?" dijo Lois abrazandolo con cariño, Clark la miro con preocupación.

"Te lo juro Lois que yo no le hice nada a esos guardias yo solo los deje inconcientes, yo no los mate." dijo Clark con temor en su voz, Lois le sonrío con cariño mientras le dio un beso en los labios.

"Tu no tienes que jurar nada Clark, yo te conozco y yo se que sería incapaz de hacer eso Clark. No te preocupes por mí." dijo Lois con amor, Clark sonrío ante las palabras de ánimo.

"Gracias Lois, por siempre estar a mi lado." dijo Clark con cariño.

"¿Clark sabes que uso Batman para causarte daño?" preguntó Lois con tranquilidad, el nego con la cabeza con frustración.

"No, yo no sé que uso, pero me sentí igual que cuando estuve en la nave de Zod, me sentí débil." dijo él con intranquilidad, Lois se le quedo viendo con preocupación, pues muy pocas cosas podían afectarlo.

"¿No crees que es por eso que Batman estaba en LexCorp?" pregunto Lois con curiosidad.

"¿Si sabes que la compañía de Luthor tiene el cadáver de Zod?." dijo ella Clark negó con la cabeza. "Se dice que el gobierno le dio el cuerpo a LexCorp para que hiciera experimentos con él." terminó Lois con preocupación.

"No te preocupes Lois, te aseguro que investigaré lo que esta haciendo Luthor y los experimentos que ha hecho este con el cuerpo de Zod." dijo Clark abrazando con cariño a Lois. "Lo que me preocupa, es lo que la gente va a pensar de mí, muchos de ellos van a creer lo que Lex dijo sobre mí." dijo Clark con pesimismo.

"No te preocupes Clark, no toda la gente va creer en esas cosas muchas personas creen en tí Clark, tu no te preocupes por eso, todo se resolverá." dijo Lois.

Salto de Linea.

Clark no había tenido un buen día , toda la mañana en todos los noticieros habían estado hablando mal de él, al parecer todos ellos habían creído la versión de Luthor, Clark levanto la mirada de su escritorio al ver que nadie estaba hablando y vio que todos en la sala estaban viendo hacia los televisores.

"Buenas tardes, hoy nos a llegado un nuevo vídeo sobre el ataque despiadado que hizo Superman contra los guardias de seguridad de LexCorp, le avisamos a todos en nuestra audiencia que este video contiene muchas imagenes muy violentas, por favor no dejen que los niños vean este vídeo, en el se muestra a Superman matando salvajemente a los guardias de seguridad." dijo el presentador con severidad. El video comenzó con Clark desarmando a todos los guardias de seguridad con facilidad, se quedo sorprendido al ver como supuestamente le rompía el cuello a uno de los guardias, mientras que a otro le rompía la espalda. El se quedó helado al ver al supuesto él, matar a 5 guardias de seguridad, de inmediato volteó a ver a todos en la sala tratando de ver su reacción y todos tenían miradas de incredulidad en sus rostros.

"Al parecer la información que nos dio ayer en una conferencia de prensa Lex Luthor fue cierta, esperemos pronto poder oír la versión de Superman, pero este video dice más que mil palabras." dijo el presentador, Clark salió de la sala aun en estado de shock, que inclusive no se dio cuenta de que Lois estaba parada justo al lado de él.

"Clark, tranquilo, yo se que no hiciste eso." dijo Lois con amor, Clark sonrío tranquilamente.

"Lo único que no me explico Lois, es que ese sujeto de ahí se parece mucho a mí . Esto no me gusta nada Lois." dijo Clark con preocupación, ella le sonrío con cariño tratando de animarlo.

"No te preocupes Clark pronto descubriremos quien fue el que hizo esto. Tu no te preocupes de esto, pronto se resolverá" dijo Lois.

Salto de Linea.

"Lex, ¿como demonios se te ocurrió usar a Bizarro la otra noche?" dijo la congresista Jackson con enojo. "Si este proyecto hubiera salido a la luz hubiera sido nuestro fin." Lex sonrío con prepotencia.

"Vamos senadora, todo salio mejor de lo que había planeado. Todo el mundo cree, que fue Superman el que asesino a esos hombres, eso es un gran beneficio en el camino a destruir a Superman." dijo Lex con una sonrisa.

"¿Pero por que no usar tus armas en contra de él?" dijo la senadora con enojo, Lex sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

"No senadora, tu no entiendes ¿verdad? si lo destruyes ahora solo crearas un mártir, pero si primero destruyes su reputación a nadie le va a importar que le pase después, para destruir a Superman hay que ir paso a paso." dijo Lex con prepotencia.

"No me gustan tus métodos Lex, tu sabías que ninguno de los tres proyectos están listos, aún están en pruebas, y tu mejor que nadie sabes que esos tres son muy violentos y las veces que los hemos probado muchas personas han salido heridas." dijo la senadora con enojo.

Lex volvío a sonreír con prepotencia, "esos tres son magníficos, cualquiera de ellos tres tienen la fuerza necesaria para destruirlo, tu viste a Bizarro la otra noche, es tan idéntico a él que nadie se ha percatado que no era el, espero que pronto reúnas la aprobación del consejo para usar a uno de los tres, muy pronto llegará el día en el que vallamos a usar a ellos." dijo Lex.

La senadora solo lo vio con curiosidad, "¿Y por que dejas que Batman te robe los planos de varias armas? ¿y más aún que te robe la Kriptonita?" dijo la senadora aún con enojo, la sonrisa de Lex creció más.

"Vamos Senadora, Batman nos será muy beneficioso, el va poder usar las armas que hicimos para combatir a Superman, ahí veremos que tal funcionan nuestras armas, Batman nos va a servir demasiado." dijo Lex.

"Espero que tengas razón Lex, no me gusta que esa información la tenga ese sujeto, me siento muy preocupada, tu sabes que la financiación para la creación de armas contra Superman, no abarcaban para crear a los proyectos, si eso sale a la luz mi carrera se destruira." dijo la Senadora con preocupación.

"No tienes que preocuparse por eso, solo dos personas saben que en realidad fue Bizarro el que mato a esos hombres, espero que tu hagas tu parte. Pronto vas a pedir el permiso del congreso para poder usar esas armas y a los proyectos." dijo Lex, la senadora se movió de su silla incomodamente.

"¿Y cuando va ser eso Lex?" preguntó ella. "Tu sabes que el gobierno no va a probar eso, sabes que ellos no quieren usar esas armas, ellos le temen demasiado para querer atacarlo."

"Créeme senadora pronto llegará el día, tu solo tienes que esperar el momento adecuado." dijo Lex con una enorme sonrisa. "Ese día será el de la destrucción de Superman." dijo el saliendo de la oficina.

"¿Señor esta bien?" dijo Mercy al acercarse a Lex, el solo sonrío.

"Si estoy muy bien, diles a todos que los Proyectos Bizarro, Metallo y Doomdays pronto serán usados que los tengan listos." dijo Lex entrando en una oficina.

"¿Señor cree que es una buena idea ellos son extremadamente violentos?" preguntó Mercy

"Si, si se que ellos son violentos, pero lo importante es matar a Superman y pronto llegará el día en que Superman sea destruido." dijo Lex con una enorme sonrisa.

Salto de Linea.

"Las protestas contra Superman han aumentado considerablemente desde que se supo que este había asesinado violentamente a varios guardias de LexCorp, hoy en las afueras del congreso se sitúa una gran cantidad de personas que se manifiestan en contra de Superman, incluso estás protestas han llevado a que se pintará la escultura que tenía Superman en Metropolis, colocando donde estaba su famosa S, una frase *FALSO DIOS* muchas personas ven a este sujeto como una amenaza para este planeta, pero no todas las personas que se manifiestan hoy a las afueras del congreso están en contra de Superman, hay muchos aunque no son demasiados pero hay gente aquí que ha venido a apoyar a Superman, esperemos que después de todos, si se presente a la reunión que tiene con el congreso, seguimos informando Frank." dijo la reportera.

"¿Y dime Linda como ves a la gente? no hay problemas por los que apoyan a Superman." dijo el presentador, Linda negó con la cabeza.

"Hasta ahora todo trascurre aquí tranquilo, esperemos que esto termine así." dijo ella.

"¿Y tu que piensas sobre esto Joshep?" pregunto el presentador a la persona que tenía a un lado.

"Yo sigo en lo mismo, yo no creo que este sujeto se presente hoy en el congreso y si se llega a presentar el va a negar que fue el quien mato a esos hombres." dijo Joshep con furia.

"Sigues creyendo que él los mato." dijo Frank con curiosidad, "el video no es muy claro, si se ve a alguien vestido como él, pero no se ve en ningún momento su cara." dijo el presentador mientras miraba directamente a Joshep.

"Y él también pudo usar eso a su favor, tu viste ese video Frank, yo no conozco a otra persona tan fuerte como él." dijo Joshep con enojo, Frank estaba apunto de hablar.

"Lo siento Joshep, pero Linda me informa que Superman acaba de entrar al congreso." dijo Frank.

Salto de Linea.

"Silencio en la sala por favor." dijo la congresista Jackson, "Por favor guarden silencio para comenzar con esta sesión." dijo la senadora.

Todos en el congreso se quedaron en silencio pero aún algunos veían con temor a Superman mientras que otros lo veían con admiración.

"Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para saber la verdad sobre lo que paso en Metrópolis hace 3 años, el mundo necesita saber lo que paso y saber lo que este hombre cree. Este tipo de poder es demasiado peligroso." dijo la congresista Jackson mirando directamente a Superman, todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio esperando que Superman respondiera a los cuestionamientos de la senadora, el solo se quedo en silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber?" dijo Superman tranquilamente.

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Por que nunca salio antes de la invasión?" pregunto un senador a la derecha de Superman.

"Lo siento pero la información sobre mi identidad es secreta, eso no lo puedo compartir con nadie." dijo Superman tranquilamente mientras todos los senadores del congreso le recriminaban cosas

"¿Como quieres que confiemos en ti, si tu no nos dices todo?" dijo otra senadora con enojo al ver la actitud de Superman.

"Lo siento, pero divulgar mi identidad no solo va a traer problemas a mí si no también a las personas que me rodean, yo no voy a decir cual es mi verdadera identidad." dijo Superman con severidad.

"¿Y que me dices del ejército que has creado? ¿o de los hombres que mataste hace una semana en LexCorp?" dijo otro senador señalando con furia a Superman, el suspiro de frustración al ver que no todo estaba pasando como el quería.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese ejército, ni conozco quienes son y yo no soy el que mato a esos guardias, yo solo había entrado ahí por que momentos antes Batman lo había hecho, y yo quería averiguar que tramaba." dijo Superman, mientras todos en la sala lo veían con desconfianza.

"¿Así que ahora nos vas a decir que Batman fue el que entro en LexCorp y fue el que asesino a los hombres? ¿Apoco Batman tiene un traje idéntico al tuyo?" dijo la senadora Jackson con enojo.

"Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad de lo que paso ese día, cuando yo salí del lugar todos los guardias estaban vivos." dijo Superman con tranquilidad.

"Y que me dice de hace tres años en Metrópolis, ¿que fue lo que paso?" dijo la senadora Jackson. "Y que conste en las actas, que este comite lo considera el responsable." dijo la senadora Jackson con severidad, Superman estaba a punto de hablar, pero este se empezó a sentir extraño, cada vez sentía que no podía controlar sus poderes, el se sentía de nuevo de 8 años, el cerro los ojos con furia tratandolos de no abrirlos, el estaba a punto de salir del congreso pero fue detenido por alguien, quien le retiro sus manos de sus ojos. Rayos de calor salieron inmediatamente después de que Superman abrió los ojos, rompiendo el techo del congreso, todos los senadores y medios de comunicación salieron rápidamente al ver a Superman disparando su visión térmica al senado. 5 minutos pasaron para que Superman pudiera volver a controlar sus poderes, pero ya era demasiado tarde, gran parte del Congreso había sido destruido y lo peor es que muchas personas habían muerto por eso.

El se arrodillo al ver lo que había pasado, el no podía creer lo que había pasado, "Te dije que el era un peligro Mercy." dijo Lex Luthor entrando en el congreso, Superman lo vio con rencor mientras Lex se acercaba a el.

"Veo ahora que mi padre tenía razón, los demonios no vienen del infierno a la tierra. No ellos vienen del cielo." dijo Lex mientras se paraba enfrente de Superman, el vio con furia a Lex antes de que el se distrajo por un apárato extraño que habia a 30 cm de él, el lo examino y rápidamente distingió que este aparato era de Batman, el apretó con furia sus puños al ver que Batman había hecho que el perdiera el control sobre sus poderes, el había sido el culpable de que esto pasará, el tenía que pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Pensó Superman antes de salir volando con furia del congreso, mientras Lex sonreía maliciosamente.

"Oh Mercy creo que mis planes cada vez van mejor." dijo Lex con una gran sonrisa mientras salía del congreso seguido de Mercy.

¿Que tal les pareció el capitulo? No se olviden de votar y comentar por favor. Les dejo un avance del próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana suspiró de frustración, Superman tenia que aparecerse justo cuando quería entrar en LexCorp eso si que era tener mala suerte, así que decidió esperar afuera con suerte tal vez todavía podía entrar, ella no sabía por que el estaba aquí, pero tenía que encontrar otra forma de entrar no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad hoy LexCorp no estaría tan vigilida, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a Superman salir del edificio, ella entró rápidamente, se percató de que Superman había eliminado a los guardias, ella sonrío de alegría esto no iba tan mal como pensaba, despues de todo él le dejo el camino libre.

Diana llego rápidamente a la oficina de Lex Luthor, pero se sorprendió al ver a alguien adentro, era Batman el que estaba ahí.

*Esto señores, es kriptonita, esta pequeña piedra verde es la debilidad de Superman, estas piedras fueron encontradas en el océano dónde había aterrizado la otra nave Kriptoniana.* Dijo la voz de Lex desde la computadora, Batman se acercó a la urna que contenía la piedra y cortó unos pedazos, ¿que es lo que hacia el aquí? ¿es por eso que Superman esta aquí?, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó hablar a Batman.

"¿Qué pasa Oráculo?" dijo Batman con voz fría. "Esta bien, no te preocupes." dijo Batman, ella vio como abandono la oficina de Lex, ella se dirigió a la computadora, esperando que pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba. Diana sonrío al ver que ya había encontrado dónde tenían al hombre de la Atlándita, Prisión Belle Rive.

Salió rápidamente de LexCorp estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a un gran carro alejarse de LexCorp y a Superman persiguiendo a este, ella los siguió muy de cerca tratando de averiguar que era lo que perseguía, vio como Superman detuvo el carro con un golpe, para después retirar las puertas con furia, ella se sorprendió al ver que el dueño del vehículo era Batman, él se levantó con furia encarando a Superman, Batman ataco rápidamente a Superman pero este parecía no afectarle, este le dio un duro golpe en el pecho mandando a Batman contra la pared.

"Es mejor que te detengas, esas fueron tres costillas." dijo Superman, Batman lanzó tres objetos en dirección a Superman, él los detuvo pero le estallaron en la mano, vio a Batman correr hacia el auto, por un momento pensó que era un cobarde por querer escapar, pero Superman lo detuvo, por lo que supuso que la batalla había finalizado hasta que vio a Batman golpeando con furia la cara de Superman, se quedó sorprendida al ver que Batman seguía golpeando a Superman pero esta vez parecía si causarle daño a estr.

"Pronto acabaremos esto Superman". Dijo Batman antes del lugar, ella se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que Batman le había hecho a Superman, al parecer lo que había visto de Batman este no tenía ningún poder, ni alguna habilidad metahumana, pero aún así el se había enfrentado a Superman sin dar ninguna señal de temor y aún así había logrado herir a Superman, ella estaba impresionada y cada vez más le intrigaba Batman, pero habia algo que la intrigaba mas, esa voz la recordaba haberla oído antes.

Salto de Línea.

"Hoy en el congreso aunque muchos pensaron que el no iba a vernir, Superman se encuentra en estos momentos compareciendo ante el congreso... ¿Oh dios que acaba de pasar?" dijo la reportera, Diana, se acercó al televisor cuando escucho los gritos provenientes del televisor, pero una vez que lo vio se quedó helada. Era el congreso totalmente en ruinas.

"Al parecer Superman ah atacado al congreso eso es lo que nos han dicho algunos de los congresistas que han salido con vida del lugar, justo en estos momentos la policía está entrando en el lugar para detener Superman. Que aún se presume que el sigue adentro." dijo la reportera, antes de que Superman saliera volando del congreso.

Cuando Diana había llegado al mundo del hombre, siempre creyó que Superman, él era el bueno, nunca había creído en los rumores acerca de este, después de todo él habia estado ya tanto tiempo en la tierra para hacer algo malo, pero ¿y si estaba equivocaba? Que tal si todas los rumores sobre él eran ciertos, ¿Quien hiba a poder vencer a Superman?, ella era fuerte pero no creia que tenia la fuerza para vencer a Superman por si sola, tenía que encontrar rápido al hombre del mar, antes de enfrentarse a Superman, él podía ser un muy buen aliado para pelear contra él.

Salto de Línea.

"Oh Lex nunca se pensé que tus planes iban a funcionar de esta manera." dijo Amanda por el teléfono con una gran sonrisa.

"Te dije Amanda que debías de confiar mas en mi." dijo Lex con prepotencia.

"Tienes razón Lex, por fin puedo ver que tenias razón, ahora podre dejar de preocuparme por Batman, el va a estar muy ocupado con Superman." dijo Amanda.

"Y no solo eso Amanda, pronto vamos a ver como funcionan mis armas." dijo Lex.

"¿Ya convensiste a la congresista Jackson para activar los proyectos?" pregunto Amanda.

"Yo me encargare de eso, es hora de destruir a Superman." dijo Lex, Amanda estaba a punto de contestar, pero un guardia entro en su estudio.

"Lo siento por interrumpir Señora, pero estamos bajo ataque." dijo el guardia con nerviosismo.

"Lex después te hablo, tengo una urgencia." dijo Amanda mientras colgaba el telefono, ella se salio rápidamente de su estudio siguiendo al guardia, él se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, para después abrirla y permitir entrar a Amanda.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo Amanda con fastidio cuando entro en la sala.

"Una mujer acaba de entrar a la prisión, ella ha eliminado con facilidad a todos los guardias de la entrada, hemos tratado de detenerla pero es demasiado fuerte, al parecer creemos que esta buscando a Aquaman." dijo el guardia con nerviosismo, Amanda se acerco al monitor, se quedo helada por lo que vio, se supone que ella no existía, ella era solo un mito.

"Avisen al equipo, ellos tienen que enfrentarse a la mujer, Wilson tu ve a mi estudio ahí esta el tridente de Aquaman, él no se escapara sin su tridente, no podemos dejar que Aquaman deje esta prisión." dijo Amanda, los guardias salieron de la sala dejándola sola.

Salto de Linea.

Diana suspiro con cansancio, esto había sido mas difícil de lo que pensaba, ella llegó a la celda que creía que estaba él, rompió la puerta y entro en ella.

Un hombre se encontraba acostado en la cama, ella retiro las esposas en manos y pies que tenia el hombre, una vez que se las retiró este se le hecho encima.

"¿Quién eres tu?" dijo el hombre con furia, Diana lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que este cayera en el piso.

"Soy Diana de Themyscira princesa de las amazonas." dijo Diana con orgullo, el hombre la observo un momento antes de hablar.

"Yo pense que las amazonas eran solo un mito, yo soy Arthur, Rey de la Atlantida." dijo Arthur mientras se ponía de pie, Diana le sonrió al Arthur.

"Yo pensé lo mismo de la Atlantida." dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Tenemos que irnos de este lugar." dijo ella mientras se asoma por la puerta.

"Gracias por rescatarme, pero necesito mi tridente, no me puedo ir sin él." dijo Arthur mientras salia del lugar, Diana suspiro con frustración, no quería quedarse más tiempo en este lugar.

"¿Y sabes donde esta?" dijo Diana con desesperación, Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta en el estudio de Waller." dijo Arthur mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Diana miro con preocupación que no se había encontrado a ningún guardia en todo el recorrido. Arthur entro en un estudio, Diana se quedo en el pasillo esperando a que saliera Arthur.

"Oh ahí estas." dijo Arthur cuando entro en el estudio de Waller.

"Deja eso en su lugar." dijo la voz de un hombre entre las sombras, "es mejor que te entregues." Arthur trato de golpear al hombre, pero este se movió rápido sacando dos espadas de su espalda, Diana estaba a punto de ayudar a Arthur pero 9 personas la rodearon en el pasillo.

"Así que tu eres la que causo tanto problemas." dijo un hombre jugando con un boomerang en la mano.

"No se ve tan peligrosa." dijo un hombre con aspecto latino, uno de ellos con chaqueta azul se adelanto a todos.

"Ya dejemos de jugar que tengo cosas mejor que hacer, Croc es toda tuya." dijo el hombre de la chaqueta mientras un hombre con piel escamosa se acerco a ella. El trato de sujertarla pero Diana se movió y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que este cayera de rodillas, para después darle una patada en la cabeza, lanzándolo contra la pared. Una fuerte carcajada se escucho en el pasillo.

"Te dolió Croc." dijo una mujer una mujer con aspecto de payaso.

"Callate Quinn." dijo Croc con furia mientras se ponía de pie, el corrió en dirección a Diana, para sujetarla del cuello, pero ella lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que este la soltará, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero una espada paso rosando su cara, haciendo que ella retrocediera.

"¿Que haces Katana? Ella es mía, no necesito ayuda" dijo Croc con enojó, la mujer se volvió hacia Diana.

"Hay que dejar de jugar Croc, tenemos que acabar con esto." dijo la mujer mientras atacaba a Diana con su espada, ella se movía rápidamente tratando de esquivar los ataques de la mujer, antes de que un boomerang la golpeo en la cara haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que la mujer se abalanzara sobre ella, pero Diana logro utilizar sus pulseras para evitar el ataque.

Antes de lanzar un golpe a Katana en el estómago, un boomerang volvió a pasar cerca de su cara pero ella la detuvo con la mano, antes de aplastarlo. Una bola de fuego fue lanzada a su posicion, golpeándola en el pecho, ella suspiro de frustración, esto era mas complicado de lo que pensaba, otra bola de fuego se lanzo en su dirección, ella logro esquivarla haciendo que esta golpeara a Croc.

"¿Diablo que te pasa?" grito Croc con furia, Diana aprovecho ese momento para golpear en la cara al hombre de aspecto latino, otro boomerang paso cerca de ella, esta vez Diana uso su lazo, para sujetar al hombre de los boomerang's antes de lanzarlo contra Croc.

Diana logro esquivar dos bolas de energía negra, un hombre con una mascara disparo varias veces hacia ella, Diana uso sus pulseras para protegerse de las balas, los dos hombres de aspecto militar se acercaron a ella tratando de golpearla, pero esta los golpeo en el estomago, para después lanzarlos contra el hombre que le disparaba.

Otra bola de energía la golpeo en el pecho lanzándola contra la pared, ella se levanto del suelo para ser golpeada en la cara por un bate.

"Ups." dijo la mujer con aspecto de payaso, Diana se puso de pie tratando de golpearla, pero la mujer se movía rápidamente, otra bola de energía la golpeo en la espalda haciendo que Diana perdiera el equilibrio, la mujer aprovecho el momento para golpearla nuevamente en la cara con el bate. "Oh eso ha de haber dolido." dijo la mujer en tono juguetón, una fuerte explosion se escucho en toda la prision, otra bola de energía se lanzo en su dirección, pero esta vez ella la esquivo haciendo que esta golpeara a la mujer del bat, Diana aprovecho ese momento para correr directamente a la mujer golpeándola en el estómago.

Un boomerang se lanzo en su direccion, este estaba a punto de golpear a Diana pero un disparo lo destruyó.

"Oh chicos 9 contra 1, eso no tiene nada de divertido, incluso para mí." dijo un hombre al final del pasillo, Diana se volteo para ver quien le había ayudado, ella vio a un hombre con maquillaje de payaso. "Aunque debo decir que ella les esta dando una verdadera paliza." dijo el hombre con una carcajada.

"¿Que haces aquí Guasón?" dijo el hombre de la chaqueta azul, otra carcajada se escucho en el lugar.

"Oh Ricky, ¿por que tan enojado? Me entere que había una fiesta y yo no quería faltar." dijo el Guasón mientras jugaba con una pistola.

"Tu no vas a escapar de aqui, estúpido payaso." dijo el Diablo con furia, la sonrisa del Guasón creció aun mas grande.

"Otra vez te equivocas Diablo, yo solo los acompañe aquí por que necesita reunir algo." dijo el Guasón en tono juguetón. "Me gustaría quedarme en su pequeña fiesta, pero ciudad Gótica me espera." dijo el Guasón. "Y además el gran Batsy esta ocupado en estos momentos recibiendo una golpiza de Superman." Diana se quedo en shock, tenia que darse prisa. Diana golpeo con fuerza al hombre de la chaqueta azul mandandolo contra la pared, ella se dio la vuelta para detener al Guason, no quería dejar que este escapará.

"Gua eso si es tener fuerza." dijo el Guasón con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Diana, "Déjeme presentarme, soy el Guasón el príncipe payaso del crimen." dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano, Diana fue electrocutada al momento en el que le agarro la mano, ella trato de recuperarse pero fue golpeada en la cara con la pistola. "Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo asuntos pendientes." dijo el Guasón mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo. Diana se puso rápidamente de pie, tratando de detener al payaso pero los nueve sujetos le bloquearon el paso.

"Croc, Enchantress, Diablo y Harley detengan a la mujer, los demás vamos por ese payaso, ninguno de los dos pueden escapar." dijo el hombre con la chaqueta azul antes de salir corriendo.

Croc aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo en la cara a Diana, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, Croc estaba apunto de golpearla nuevamente pero su mano fue detenida por un tridente, Arthur golpeo con furia a Croc en la cara, lanzando a este por los aires.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir o vas a seguir jugando?" dijo Arthur con una sonrisa, Diana lo miro con enfando.

El diablo mando dos bolas de fuego en dirección a Arthur , pero el las desvío con su tridente haciendo que estas golpeara nuevamente a Croc, Diana corrió hacia la mano Enchatress golpeándola en el estomago, ella la sujeto de la ropa, lanzándola contra Harley.

"Vámonos." dijo Diana mientras salia de la prisión, ellos llegaron a la costa, donde se detuvieron.

"Veo que ya tienes tu juguete." dijo Diana con fastidio, ella y Arthur caminaron por la costa.

"Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Diana, gracias por rescatarme, estoy en deuda contigo." dijo Arthur mientras veía fijamente a Diana.

"No tienes nada que agradecer era injusto lo que te hicieron." dijo Diana con tranquilidad, Arthur solo sonrió por las palabras de Diana. "Necesito tu ayuda para resolver un problema." dijo ella.

"Lo siento Diana pero me tengo que ir, tengo que solucionar unos problemas en mi reino." dijo Arthur antes de lanzarse al mar, Diana suspiro de frustración ella había tenido la esperanza que el la pudiera ayudar, ella negó con la cabeza, tenia que encontrar pronto a Superman, era el momento en que ellos se conocieran pensó Diana antes de salir volando del lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce golpeo con fuerza la computadora la frustración lo estaba inundando, Barbara se acerco a él con preocupación tratando de ver que era lo que tenía así a este.

"¿Que pasa Bruce?" Pregunto Barbara, él se quedó en silencio mostrándole las imágenes en la computadora.

*Superman Asesino.* decía en la computadora. *Hoy hemos vivido uno de los peores días para el congreso, hoy Superman no sólo ha destruido el congreso, si no que muchas personas murieron por culpa de este sujeto. La policía así como el ejército han iniciado la búsqueda de Superman.* Bruce apago la computadora y se levanto caminando con desesperación a través de la cueva.

"¿Bruce que piensas hacer?" dijo Barbara con preocupación, Bruce se detuve enfrente de su traje blindado, al cual solo le faltaban unos pequeños ajustes para estar listo.

"Es momento de que alguien lo detenga Barbara, con el traje y las armas, pondre pelear contra el, ellas estarán listas en unos dias." dijo Bruce mientras examinaba su traje.

"¿pero Bruce como piensas vencerlo?" pregunto Barbara con preocupación.

"El traje me ayudara a tener mas resistencia a sus ataques, tu viste que el traje sirvió para derrotar a Killer Croc y la Kriptonita me va ayudar para debilitarlo y aparte de varias armas que logré sacar de LexCorp me ayudarán." dijo Bruce con tranquilidad, Barbara solo lo vio con preocupación, esperaba que todo saliera como este lo tenía planeado.

"¿Señor en realidad cree que esta es la única solución?" dijo Alfred cuando entro en la sala.

"Si Alfred, esa es la unica opcion, el tiene la fuerza necesaria para destruir a la humanidad, el es demasiado peligroso, lo tengo que destruir." dijo Bruce antes de salir de la baticueva, Alfred volteo a ver a Barbara quien solo negaba la cabeza con frustración, al ver que no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo de opinión.

Salto de Linea.

Bruce entro en la cueva, caminando directamente hasta el traje blindado, este estaba completamente forrado de metal, aparte de que le ayudaría a disminuir la fuerza de los ataques de Superman, también aumentaba su fuerza, y la Kriptonita que tenia en las manos ayudaría mucho, él planeaba usar todas las armas que se encontraban por toda la mansión Wayne, la única que aun no estaba muy seguro en usar era la pistola con balas de Kriptonita, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió a Alfred colocándose aun costado.

"Señor por favor reconsideré lo que quiere hacer, esto puede ser muy peligroso, puede haber otra solución Señor." dijo Alfred con preocuocion, Bruce lo vio fijamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No Alfred, esta es la única opción, esto tiene que acabar hoy." dijo Bruce mientras se ponía el traje blindado.

"Pero..." dijo Alfred antes de ser cortado por Bruce.

"No se puede Alfred, el me ha estado buscando toda esta semana en ciudad Gótica, tu lo has visto Alfred, no puedo ocultarme por siempre, es momento de hacerle frente." dijo Bruce con brusquedad, Alfred lo vio con precaución.

"Señor usted esta empezando una guerra y el no es nuestro enemigo." dijo Alfred con molestia, Bruce lo vio fijamente antes de hablar.

"El es nuestro enemigo Alfred." dijo Bruce. "Por mas de 20 años eh luchado contra el crimen en esta ciudad y ¿dime Alfred cuantos hombres buenos quedan?" dijo Bruge con seriedad. "¿Y cuantos continúan siendolo?." dijo el mientras caminaba hacia la computadora, Barbara lo miro con preocupación.

"¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo aquí en la mansión Bruce?" pregunto Barbara viendo que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar la pelea.

"Si Barbara es lo mejor, así no le causaremos ningun daño a Ciudad Gótica." dijo Bruce mientras caminaba hacia la salida dela cueva. "¿Barbara están activados todas las armas?"

"Si Bruce todas lo están." dijo Barbara, "Cuidate Bruce." dijo Barbara con cariño cuando esté salio de la cueva. Bruce camino directamente hacia la Batiseñal que estaba en la azotea, retirando la lona que cubría a esta, activo la batiseñal, iluminando los cielos de ciudad Gótica con su símbolo, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo quedaba esperar a Superman y ver quien era el que ganaba.

Salto de Linea.

Clark llego rápidamente a su departamento, "¿Clark, estas bien?" preguntó Lois con preocupación. Clark se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo.

"Si Lois estoy bien." dijo Clark con frustración.

"¿Clark, qué paso?" dijo Lois con preocupación.

"No se que paso ahí Lois, pero te juro que yo no quería hacerles daño" dijo Clark mirando con temor a Lois, ella solo sonrió.

"Yo lo se Clark, tu no tienes que asegurarme nada." dijo Lois con amor, Clark esbozo una sonrisa triste. "¿Que paso ahí Clark?" pregunto Lois con preocupación.

"No lo se Lois, yo solo perdí el control sobre mis poderes, cuando pude recuperarme el daño ya estaba hecho." dijo Claro con frustración.

"¿Y sabes quien pudo haber hecho esto?" pregunto ella.

"Batman." dijo Clark con odio.

"¿Como sabes que fue él?" preguntó Lois con curiosidad, Clark saco un pequeño objeto de su pantalón.

Lois lo miro con curiosidad, mientras Clark le entrego un pequeño objeto. Ella lo examino con curiosidad, tratando de ver que era el objeto.

"¿Que es esto?" dijo Lois mientras examinaba el objeto.

"Esto es lo que ocupo Batman, para que perdiera mis poderes." dijo Clark con enojo, Lois lo abrazo tiernamente.

"¿Que piensas hacer Clark?" dijo Lois entregándole el objeto.

"No lo se, solo quiero encontrar a Batman y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo hoy." dijo Clark con enojo. "Tengo que demostrarles a todos que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso, tengo que limpiar mi imagen."

"No te preocupes Clark pronto todos sabrán la verdad, solo sale tiempo para que se solucione." dijo Lois, Clark sonrió tristemente. "Esto significa algo, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Lois mientras colocaba una mano sobre la S en su pecho. "Esto significa esperanza y tu eres el único que les da esperanza." dijo Lois mientras besa a Clark.

"Gracias Lois, espero que esto se solucione pronto." dijo Clark mientras abrazaba a Lois.

Una semana había pasado desde el accidente que tuvo en el congreso, desde entonces ha estado buscando a Batman por toda ciudad Gótica, pero no ha tenido ningún éxito, al parecer este no ha sido visto desde su enfrentamiento, Clark suspiro con frustración pensando que sería otra noche igual que las anteriores, el levanto la vista al cielo para ver el símbolo de Batman en el cielo, él pensó que era otra vez un llamado para Batman, pero después de observarlo por un momento la señal no provenía de la comisaría, esto tenia que ser de él, la señal provenía de las afueras de la ciudad, solo había una persona que podía activar esa señal. Clark voló directamente hacia el lugar.

El llegó rápidamente al lugar, parecía ser una casa abandonada, se encontraba muy retirada de ciudad Gótica, pero lo que de inmediato le llamo la atención, era Batman que estaba justo aun costado de la Batiseñal viendo hacia el cielo al parecer lo estaba esperando, Clark lo vio con curiosidad, el no traia su armadura normal, al parecer Batman no habia sido visto en Ciudad Gótica, por que habia estado preparando su pelea contra el.

Clark estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando dos misiles se dispararon de algún lugar de la casa en su dirección, el logro esquivarlos con facilidad, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que estos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia Clark, él cual estaba apunto de hablar cuando los dos misiles le golpearon en la espalda, el estaba cayendo cuando otros dos misiles lo golpearon, haciendo que cayera sobre el techo de la casa, Batman corrió rápidamente dándole una patada en la cara, lanzando a Superman varios metros, él se recupero rápidamente elevándose nuevamente.

"¿Y dime tu sangras?" dijo Batman con voz fria, viendo directamente a Superman. "Pues lo harás."

Superman se lanzo hacia Batman golpeandolo en el rostro, pero este retrocedió unos pasos sacando una pistola, Superman estaba apunto de atacarlo, pero esta acciono la pistola activando un arma sonica, de inmediato Superman cayo de rodillas, para lo cual el Murciélago aprovecho para patearlo nuevamente en el rostro, Clark trato de golpear a este, pero el arma de este le afecto demasiado, Superman lanzo rayos de calor en direccion a Batman destruyendo el arma de este.

Superman se recupero rapidamente, el puso de pie de inmediato, solo para ser golpeado nuevamente por Batman, cayendo sobre una ventana.

Batman corrió hacia el aplastando a Superman contra la ventana, cayendo los dos al interior de la mansión.

Superman se puso de pie golpeando a Batman en el pecho haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos, Superman corrió en dirección a este, Batman hizo lo mismo, golpeando ambos su puño lanzándolos a ambos en direcciones opuestas, Batman se recuperó rápidamente lanzando dos batarangs en dirección a Superman los cuales estallaron antes de que este pudiera esquivarlos haciendo que Superman perdiera el equilibrio, Batman lo golpeo nuevamente en la cara lanzándolo por los aires.

Batman sujeto a Superman por la capa, dando varias vueltas antes de lanzar a Superman contra la pared haciendo que este saliera de la mansión.

Superman se estaba recuperando, cuando Batman reapareció frente a él, Batman lanzo otro golpe en dirección a Superman, pero este logro detenerlo con su mano, golpeando a Batman en el pecho aventándolo contra la pared, Superman se lanzo rápidamente hacia este, golpeando su pecho varias veces, Batman lanzo una bomba de humo, pero él aprovecho para golpear nuevamente el pecho de Batman lanzándolo por la mansión, Batman se levanto con dificultad tratando de recuperarse de los golpes, pero Superman se acerco nuevamente golpeando a este en la cara, él respondió golpeando rápidamente a Superman en la cara, haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos, él sintió como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían de su nariz, el vio con curiosidad nuevamente a Batman, viendo 5 pequeñas piedras verdes en cada mano de Batman.

Batman lanzo dos batarangs en dirección a Superman, él cual los esquivo con bastante facilidad solo para ser golpeado en la cara. Superman se recupero rápidamente golpeando a Batman en el pecho, para después lanzar su visión de calor hacia Batman, el lo esquivo lanzando dos nuevos batarangs, los cuales explotaron cuando se acercaron a él, Superman se recupero rapidamente antes de volar directamente hacia Batman, varios misiles se lanzaron otra vez contra Superman, él trato de esquivarlos pero estos estallaron cerca de él, Batman aprovecho para golpear nuevamente a Superman para sujetarlo por el cuello.

"Eso es todo Clark." dijo Batman mientras lanzaba a Superman contra la pared.

"¿Que?, ¿como?" dijo Superman sorprendido por que Batman supiera su identidad secreta.

"Fue muy sencillo averiguarlo Kent, eh tenido a mi satélite vigilandote muy de cerca." dijo Batman mientras caminaba hacia Superman.

Superman ataco a Batman con furia, el golpeaba salvajemente su pecho, antes de golpear nuevamente a Batman en el pecho mientras sujetaba su mascara. El lo lanzo por los aires logrando así retirarle la mascara.

"¿Bruce Wayne?" dijo Superman mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Batman. "Supongo que es lógico, después de todo esto no es tan barato." dijo Superman mientras lanzaba la mascara hacia Batman.

Batman corrió nuevamente hacia Superman, él trato de golpearlo pero este logro detener su ataque, él lanzo nuevamente a Batman contra la pared. Superman lanzo su visión de calor hacia los puños de Batman destruyendo las piedras verdes que tenia este en los nudillos.

Él se acerco rápidamente sujetando a Batman por el cuello, "Es hora que te detengas Batman, no entiendo por que hiciste lo del congreso pero esto tiene que parar." Batman miro con curiosidad a Superman.

"No lo entiendes Kent, tu eres un peligro." dijo Batman con asco. "Vamos Kent mátame, hazlo como lo hiciste con el otro Kriptoniano." Superman suavizo su agarre que tenia en Batman.

Batman lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que este soltara el agarre sobre el, pero este se acerco nuevamente a Superman.

"Vamos Clark matame." dijo Batman. "Si no lo haces yo no me detendré hasta destruirte." Superman se quedo en silencio un momento, el parecía que estaba apunto de hablar, pero una figura extraña golpeo a este lanzando a Superman por los aires.


End file.
